No Happy Endings
by Catristocracy
Summary: (AU) Simon is dead. In a world that slowly decays, in a world where Bubblegum is too blind to see what happened to her subjects, Marceline is the only one that cares. And she hardly plans to leave the death of her friend unpunished.
1. Prologue

**Description: This story is a bit different. The very premise of it is that it's a little more dark, perhaps bit grim, with a mature tag added for a good measure. Since it's set thirty years in the future, many weird things will occur. As the title suggest – mostly bad things, with some sparks of hope. Either way, hopefully you'll find it enjoyable, as I sure enjoy writing it. It's always fun to write the 'what if' stories. As always, feedback and whatnot much appreciated.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Marceline sat in her room surrounded by darkness, as all the blinds were shut tight. Not that she complained. In reality, the girl preferred it to be that way. Besides, lately, she was glad that no one was around to spy on her. She didn't really enjoyed her new home, nor the company surrounding her, as rats were more trustworthy than people next door. Thoughts stormed through her little head, piercing her mind like sharp needles. It was never easy. It never meant to be easy. Finally she sighted and got up. There was only one last thing to do before her venture. To leave something after her. To leave a token for others perhaps. To make sure that one day, someone will remember this little vampire. Or not. That was a possibility as well. As the cogs in her Dictaphone began to roll, she sighted once more.

"Marceline. Vampire Queen. Empty title, if you're the only one that's left." She shook her head. "Thirty years has passed since Finn and Jake found Giovanni. Weird. It feels like it was just few days ago." She delicately smudged the curtains on her windows. "Strange how fast things change when you're hardly interested. I guess that's part of my problem. Never caring... And I should, right? To take one for the team they say, eh?"

The velvet pieces of clothe absorbed her greatly. They were the only colorful thing in her room after all. She preferred her own cavern so much more. Another thing to thank those that craved for progress, as they tore the thing down. They claimed that there was something rare and precious underneath it. That the princess herself was interested. Was it worth it? Deep inside, the girl hoped that they were somehow buried alive in there. A fitting end. But, that was only a playful notion.

"Giovanni was the mind that the Candy Kingdom needed. His theories made the city grow, beyond the boundaries of former limitations... But his creations needed a certain thing. Such power required something beyond his grasp. That's where Bonnibel came along. "She sighted. "I wonder sometimes, whenever it was for the good or for the worse with Giovanni. For Giovanni." She fixated the little broken vase on her table. "Each time I look outside the window, I know I would pick a different rout."

She hesitated whenever she wanted to gaze at the world, viciously lingering out there. Was she ready? Was she prepared? That was her everyday struggle, everyday burden.

"Two greatest minds in Ooo met exactly thirty years ago. He came with machines. She, figured out the way to power them. She created soul from scratch once..." Marceline got sadder and sadder. "She obviously knew how to create one that will power his creations. Who would have thought that everything will change like that. Who would have thought that Bonnibel will change like that..."

Finally she uncovered the curtains. The world before her hardly resembled the lands she once knew. Vast, tall buildings pierced the air, with numerous lights amongst them. They looked almost like metal ant hives. Gruesome. Clouds of smoke covered the sky long time ago, twisting the inhabitants of the New Candy Kingdom into grotesque beings, hardly resembling their former selves. Sharp, cynical, short living. Yet, prosperous. Who would have thought that the lack of light will work on them like that. Who would have thought that indeed. Not that she complained. She never liked the sun either way. It was all about progress those days. Faster, better, more precise. Who would have thought that the subjects of the beloved princess were driven that much by the notion of technology. Were driven so much by the very notion of enhancing themselves the same way Giovanni did. Not the little vampire, that's for sure.

"It seemed so natural that the two worked together. On great things. Astonishing things. Things that brew new power into the old, dusty place! Things that meant to change the foundations of this world!" She gazed lifelessly through the window. "Oh, they changed it alright!"

Something noisy just flew by. Probably one of the many patrolling mosquitoes, or whatever the princess liked to call those flying pieces of steel. Marceline always pondered if the two inventors created them because they wanted to keep piece on the streets, or perhaps because they themselves felt endangered by something. If so, what could that be. Was someone so desperate that he finally snapped? Was someone so troubled?

"I do wonder if Giovanni knew what Bonnibel will do with his works, if he'd agree. Was he that deep into those thoughts as well? Did he knew that this kind of technology will shatter this place?" She bit her lip."Maybe if left alone, he'd make things even worse." She tried as hard as she could to reason the way her beloved acted. "Maybe from her side, it was more of a damage control... yeah..."

The girl looked down below. Now that was the true hell those days. Her visits in Nightosphere way back in the days looked like child's play compared to the streets of New Candy Kingdom. She always guessed it was only a natural course of action, that those that can stay up in the sky will be the ones smiling, while those that cannot will live their lives in the sewage of others. Especially the spews of those that grin. That's what the old movies always claimed at least. She wasn't all that lucky too, since she belonged to those that actually had the need to venture through the lower parts of the city at times. Not that she minded. For some reason those lowlifes were closer to her than those with the stick up their butt in the higher floors. Figures.

"Magic is forbidden now in the world of Ooo." She tried to sound as clear as she could, still focusing on recording, even if her thoughts drifted. "Funny how one certain feature changes everything in us. Was Bonnie always like that? Oh, pardon. Bonnibel." The vampire smirked to herself. Should remember that. Walls have ears... "Proud, proud Bonnibel Bubblegum."

She covered the window once again, as she hardly had the patience to look at what has happened with this world. She preferred to stay in the blissful ignorance just for a few more moments. But, wasn't that blissful ignorance the reason why she began to live in a hellhole like that? Probably.

"Finn... oh, pardon, Finnegan is working along her side. Guess everyone needs a guarding dog those days. Such a nice boy he was..." She took a look inside her drawer. The white hat was still present there. After much consideration, she decided to take it with her. "Wonder if he still remembers the days he was a kid." She grinned to herself. "Wonder if any of us does. Wonder if Bubblegum does, huh?"

There were still happy memories in her head. Notion of their playful dances. Of cheerful adventures they had. Splendorous parties they held. Lustful moments they bare together. But from this point, it meant almost nothing.

"With all this nonsense going with all the magic users, I do wonder why I'm still around. I'm made of magic. Kind of. Convenience, Bonnibel? Or, do you still remember the old days? Do you still remember mine breath on your neck?" She shook her head as she grabbed the paycheck that lied next to her wardrobe. The pink writings around it's surface indicated that despite the anonymity, only a complete moron wouldn't notice the connection. "Why do you even care, I wonder. Conscience?" She bit her lip. "Nostalgia?"

The girl began to ponder. And the more she pondered, the more thoughts spanned in her head. She hardly liked that notion, therefore she quickly began to speak with herself once again.

"But there's one last job. One last thing I guess I'll need her for." She rubbed her forehead. "Wonder if she even leaves her castle nowadays. Wonder if she remembers how it looks down here, eh? Probably not, all things considered."

The vampire swirled around, as her mood changed. Almost as if she was unstable with her emotions. It probably was just that, all things considered.

"One last job... Oh, and what would that be?" For the first time she giggled. Her laugh was bitter however. "I'm sure that whomever will listen to this will want to hear about it, right?" She increased the volume of the recording. "Guess someone should said it out loud. Simon is dead."

The girl began to walk around the table, faster and faster, as her steps echoed through her room and made the weak, wooden floor tremble.

"Guess I should say it with more feeling? Perhaps so. Perhaps I should. The reigns of B&G how they like to call themselves however, made all of us sore. Still. For someone so dear to me... to die like that... forgotten..." She looked around just to make sure. No one seem be there, but she never was certain. Walls had ears and eyes. From within her clothes, she pulled out a small, yellow crown, still intact by the time that passed. "Funny that all that's left after him, is the thing that he despised the most back in the days." She grinned once again. "Should someone found me with this, I'd be dead as well."

The vampire looked at the reflection on the surface. Obviously she could not see herself, yet, she pondered. She wondered how the little contraption would look on her head. It was tempting. It's shining metal felt so nice in her hands. It probably would feel even better on her forehead.

"Still. I need to know. I need to know if Bonnibel Bubblegum is somehow responsible. And if not." She shrugged the thoughts off and hid the artifact in her backpack. "If not I hope she'll help me. Whoever did this, needs to pay. Severely. With blood."

For some reason, those words angered her. And as the ferocity grew within her little frame, as she felt she need to do something about it, she smashed the table with her bare hands. That calmed her down, if only for a bit.

"As for me." She smudged her own cheek. "For me, it was all the same. I always lived in interesting times, one way or another. You're bound to when you're as old as me. Those are interesting as well. When you live as long as I do, you learn how to shrug things off, right?" She placed the palm of her hand on her heart. "Even if I wish it to be different. That's not the world that I can pick those things however, is it?" She took one last deep breath. "Changes are coming to Ooo yet again. For the best, or for the worse." She sighted, as she covered her head in a hood. "Well Marceline. Either live dull or die entertained, eh?" Vague smile appeared on the vampire's face. "That was my last entry. Last entry of Marceline, the Vampire Queen."

She went out without looking around. She knew better not to catch a glimpse of anything that wasn't her business. As the elevator took her down, the streets greeted her with the stench of decay and sewage. The girl despised that smell. She hated it with all her heart, especially since somewhere in her head, the little fiends still remembered it's previous sweet smell. The most dulcet thing in the world. Either way, she had a job to do. She sneaked in between this maze made out of streets, it was bound that she'll encounter someone sooner or later. As she ran through one of more sterile corridors, three thugs jumped right before her, grinning menacingly.

"Well, well cutie. Aren't you in a wrong part of town, eh?" Said the one with large headphones. He was the thinnest of them all. "Or maybe you're looking just for that, ey?"

"I think she is Blombo." Said the one in a cone hat with many holes in it. "I think she looks for some thrills, ey?"

"Naw. She a good girl." Said the third one, with a red scarf across his neck. "Good girls are willing in the end, eh? Eh?"

"Ah... the in-famous Pup Gang..." Her eyes glittered from within the depths of her hood. "So you do come out from the clutches of Trunk's Pie borthel after all, eh?" She shook her head. "Should have stayed there."

They just smiled one to another. Old Candy Kingdom perhaps had it's rules. Perhaps even the worse of it's inhabitants had some remorse. Nowadays however, things changed. The one in the cone hat was first to rush at her, using a steel pipe as a makeshift club. His companions just smirked one to another, seeing her as an easy prey. They obviously didn't know who they're dealing with. Hardly anyone remembered about this ferocious vampire. After so many years, who would bother. Yet the lessons of the past came quickly, as she began to swirl around the thug, avoiding each and every possible hit he made. Her body almost tangled around him, as with one, swift swipe she broke his arm. As the bones came through his skin, as the first drops of blood landed on the ground, the three knew that the jokes are over. Before they could help their colleague however, the dashing vampire spanned once more, swooping him off the ground. His head quickly hit the concrete.

"You'll pay for this you little bitch!"

The one in the scarf screamed. They seemed to be quite dumb, as once again, he was the only one to attack. And he was hardly an opponent for her slick moves. She raveled like a snake, dodging his every movement, predicting his every hit, slowly waging numerous counterattacks that left marks on his skin. But that wasn't the worse, no. Eventually she disarmed him completely, grabbing his hands and pressing them hard on his back. As the vampire spanned around, using him like a dancing pole, she quickly met him face to face. And then, she simply smiled. Before he could comprehend what's happening, she unlocked a can of paint that she conveniently wore by her belt and sprayed it all into his face. He s creamed in agony, as she tossed him away. The thug tried to creep around, blindly bumping into the dumpsters.

"Well. One on one. Romantic, huh?"

Marceline smirked towards the last one. His whole body shivered, as he looked around for a place he could run, for a cave he could crawl into. Anything really. There was non however. The girl slowly began to walk in his direction.

"Vampire..." She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He was already close to wetting his pants. "...queen..." The fiend playfully began to scratch him on the chin. "...does that..." Her grip tightened, as she began to strangle him. "...says something..." As he was close to spilling out his last breath, she let him go. "...to you?"

The last of them hit the ground with quite the impact. Marceline didn't even bothered to check if they're alive or not. If they were, good for them. Maybe they will menage to get up before the rats and other fiends from within the garbage cans will show up and finish her job. Changes are coming to Ooo.


	2. Chapter I, Reunions

**Chapter I, Reunions**

* * *

She came out from one of the alleys, as the twisted maze eventually ended. Things were looking up for the little vampire, as it finally began to rain. That kind of weather was a blessing those days in the land of Ooo. Refreshing. Soothing. It changed the way the air smelled, if only for a little bit. If only for a brief while. So divine. So blissful. This time however, she simply lacked the time to admire it's wonders. And as she ran amongst the shadows, finally she got to the former palace's courtyard. It looked bit better than the rest of the low city. Tiny bit. Here, people actually walked freely, feeling a bit more protected perhaps. Safety however was quite the illusion, as even this lightened boulevard saw numerous knives driven into someone's back. No one asked questions. No one cared. Nevertheless, it was a place where she could blend in amongst the other gray silhouettes that passed in directions that hardly matter, to a places that no one cared about. But it was for the better. Silence was always more pleasing than meaningless words. As she began to walk towards the palace, a bright pole caught her attention, as numerous posters were glued to it. Most of them were dedicated to the one and only, miraculous ruler of Ooo, Bubblegum herself. Marceline found those quite funny, if a bit ironic. The painting of her pink frame was exaggerated, almost to the point of silliness as someone clearly got the proportions wrong. The vampire knew the pink being well once. Knew every single curve on her body. The thing on the poster? No, that wasn't even remotely similar.

"Our princess cares for you." She began to read out loud one of them. People didn't even noticed that. As a matter of fact, no one even payed attention to her. "Your well being means everything to her. Everyday, the princess weeps after those that were lost." The girl shook her head, disgusted. "Each time when she hears about those touched by the influence of magic, sorrow slides on her cheek. Each time she prays whenever someone hurts her subjects." Marceline began to laugh. Her chuckle was bitter. "You can stop the tears. You can stop her sorrows! Be a good citizen! Report any kind of unregistered magic usage. Report things which are unnatural. Report abnormality. Report abominations. Serve your kingdom. Serve yourself."

The vampire pondered for a bit. Eventually, she snatched one of the posters when no one was around. Probably no one would care about that either way, yet being cautious never was a wrong thing. She just took one last glimpse over the pole itself. Some wanted posters here and there. Something about Huntress Wizard being loose again. Something about Crabbit dance group. No one noticed he was oozing with magic? Figures. Aside from that, the usual things that hardly mattered in the grander scheme of things. The kind of things that never concerned her. Perhaps they should? It was hard to tell. Marceline's road lead elsewhere either way, as on the top of the Candy Palace, in the renewed, metallic tower, lied the one she needed to see. The guards outside were quite the obstacle for some. Ferocious metal beings that electrocuted anyone whom even attempted to come near the main gate. She however was different. A shady creature, some said. One of the best to sneak in and out, without a trail. The guards could be merciless, true, it was she however that had numerous tricks in her sleeve. Numerous cards to play with. The first metallic being didn't even saw her coming, as she quickly snatched it's core from behind, leaving him on the ground with sparks flying from his body. It was only a matter of time when the second one came near, only to be caught in the explosion of his former colleague. That made quite a mess, enough for her to slip inside unnoticed. The walls in those chambers looked sterile clean, such contrast between the things she saw outside each and every day. They smelled way nicer as well. Such wonders one could assume. But somehow, the beggar's stench outside, felt a little bit honest. A little less phoney. Eventually, the white corridor led her to one particular room which looked like a huge office. Or perhaps it was a cell? Hard to tell with all the bars around. In the middle of it all sat a sturdy and crude looking man, filling some paperwork with his shining, metal hand. His blonde hair were trimmed perfectly, so was his beard - not too long, not too short. She could think of many words to describe him. One particular was fitting the most however. Strict.

"Hey Finn."

The man looked up. His eyes seemed to swirl her inside out. She could almost guess the numerous questions that appeared in his thick head. Why is she here. What for. Why she disrupts the peace of this place. Why this, why that. Such a tool.

"Ah. You." He said with a deep voice. "And it's Finnegan."

She slowly came closer. The person before her hardly resembled the playful kid she once knew. The one she went on numerous adventures. The sweet little urchin with a heart of gold. Time corrupts all they say.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." She sat on one of the empty chairs. Judging by the way they were designed, they surely were used for interrogation purposes. "Finn."

"Listen to me. Just because you stay in your little silly world in your little silly head, just because you linger in a single spot for all eternity, doesn't mean we all do." He shook his head. "So don't call me like that. My name is Finnegan. Full name. I'm not fourteen anymore."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She shrugged as she took of her hood. "So, I need to see the one in charge."  
"The princess? Don't be ridiculous." He stood up from behind his desk. "Even If I'd put you on an appointment, lowlifes such as yourself simply cannot just walk in, endanger our ruler's safety."

"Your ruler seems to be quite concerned about the things outside." She playfully leaned on the chair. "She has windows in her tower up there? If not, you should order one for her."

"May I remind you..." He took a deep breath. "...miss Abadeer, that you're talking about the ruler of our splendorous..."

"My ass is more splendorous than this place." She grinned right at him. "And it's pretty skinny. You should ask your ruler. I bet she remembers that."

Part of him wanted to chuckle a bit. She was the same brat he knew and liked once. Times have changed however. Some bare responsibilities, while others pursue their little ventures for goals that hardly matter. For people that hardly matter. So he just shook his head, as he pulled out his sword.

"Miss Abadeer. I'd strongly suggest you contain your... foul language, when speaking about those above you."

"My, my. Little Finny learned how to speak beyond catchphrases." She bend around the chair flirtatiously, as she stroke her body. "But speaking about foul language, my tongue is pretty foul as well. The ways it raveled around Bonnibel's flower once, mmmm..."

"That's enough." This time, it was him who grinned. Guess he waited for that moment for quite some time. "If you want to fight so badly, a fight you will have!"

"Think you can take me, Finny? You're big, that's for sure." She giggled. "But, I still remember the times that you ran away, in search for a new home."

The smile was still on his face as he charged and slashed his sword right at her. She swiftly rolled behind him, as his weapon cut the chair in half. He knew the way she fought, as he turned around almost instantly in hope to impale her on his blade. The girl was one step ahead of him however, dodging right underneath the cold steel. His body may have grown - his moves remained the same. And they began to walk in circles, waging their moves, preparing for attack. They were like two predators, gazing at each other and deep inside, feeling somewhat happy. Both of them chuckled from time to time, like children tangled in their little play. As usual, it was the hotheaded boy who charged first. His pirouette was almost perfect, his strike was heavy. He still lacked in aim however, as the girl moved out of the impact's way with ease. That only encouraged him to unleash his flurry of stabs and blows. And the vampire danced to his movements, laughing every single time. When in motion, both of them were free from thoughts. When they spanned, notions of the world outside disappeared. Their dance on the battlefield was quite thrilling for both of them. Eventually, the man made a mistake, exposing himself on the flank. The girl used that opportunity almost instantly, punching him hard, as she tried to tangle her claws around his neck. Finn learned a thing or two however as well during all those years, as his sword reached her throat when she least expected it. And just as they were meant to check who'll endure more, a sweet voice echoed through the hall.

"Enough!" Said a pink being, emerging from the elevator doors behind them. "Enough..."

She haven't changed at all, at least on the outside. Much like Marceline, she was like a still frame, never tapped on. Her clothes changed slightly however, as now her dress was far more rich and exaggerated. It was still pink however, so that was a sign that not everything has changed, despite the fact that there was still a lot of red on her hands, albeit unseen.

"That's enough. I'll be taking care of her from now."

"But majesty..." He stashed his sword almost instantly. The pale one let go of him as well. "She is a threat to you."

"I will decide who's a threat to me and whom is not." She nodded slightly. "Thank you nevertheless."

"Your majesty."

"And you..." She turned towards the vampire. "Please. Come with me."

The princess turned around almost instantly, as she walked back into the lift. Marceline just sighted and just as she was meant to float towards the pink being, she took a quick glimpse of Finn. Despite his rough face, there were still flames in his tired eyes. She smiled to him and came closer, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. For the first time in thirty years, he saw something beyond a street brat. And she saw that cheerful boy in him. A friend.

"Like old times, eh?" She winked. "Only your chin was a bit less hairy."

"Yeah..." He grunted. "Old times..."

"Still would kick your butt with one hand on my back."

"Wouldn't count on it Marceline..." He paused as his face got serious once again. "...miss Abadeer."

Smile disappeared from her cheeks as well. The girl simply shook her head and went away, this time without looking back. And the elevator started to go up. The princess remained quiet, looking at her former lover. The latter simply gazed through the glassed window, as they slowly got higher and higher. Eventually Bubblegum coughed a couple of times and began.

"So, how are you?"

The vampire raised her eyebrow. Out of all questions, this one just seemed out of place. So bizarre, so inappropriate, so obscure. How are you. What she was meant to say. Fine, thanks, I enjoy the rotting corpses on the streets, I enjoy the smell of sewage, I enjoy looking as the city goes to shit? The girl pressed her hand to the glass, as she saw the pink reflection in it.

"Fine."

"That's... good to hear."

"Yes. It is."

And thus, silence occurred once again, interrupted occasionally by the machines that flew by with their buzzing sounds. The tension between the two could be felt however. It was just a matter of time when one of them will snap. Marceline could remain like that for days, she got used to silence. Did Bonnibel?

"So I must ask..." The pink being finally responded. "...why did you came? We both know you're not here just to see me."

"Simon." She took a deep breath. "He's dead."

"Pardon?"

"Back in the days, I never repeated myself." She tapped on the glass. "What makes you feel I will do it now?"

The princess made a step back. There was fear in her eyes, even if she tried to mask it as hard as she possibly could. But the pale one knew her all to well. All the nights they spent together, all the days they embraced one another. No. She couldn't hide a thing.

"The question is..." The vampire finally turned towards Bonnibel. "What do you know about it."  
"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me." She grabbed her arm and pressed hard. "Why him, you knew he was harmless."

"Let go..." Bubblegum said silently. Those words hardly concerned the girl however, as her fingers still were clutched hard on her pink being. That lit something inside of this bright pink being as she finally screamed. "Let go!"

She pushed her aside, right at the thick glass. Now that was the old princess that Marceline once knew and loved. Someone with fire inside of her, someone ferocious, someone ready to act. Shame that so little of that side of her remained.

"I'm... troubled by those news." She coughed, as she fixed her dress. "He was... pardoned in terms of my..."

"Cleanse."

"...peace making. Just like you."

The elevator finally reached the highest floor and as the doors finally opened, the princess nonchalantly waved at her companion to follow. The chambers of this place were wondrous beyond comprehension. Walls seemed to shimmer, as they were made of rare gems and gold. The floor was shining like a mirror, reflecting everything in it's surface. Paintings on the walls sprouted with numerous bright colors and finely crafted furniture was just an icing on the cake. The pink one took her right into the main hall, where the table was already set with all the appetizers the pale girl could possibly imagined. That, and the red wine.

"So you know nothing about it?" She sat down slowly, bit suspicious about all of this. "Nothing at all?"

"No. I have a kingdom to rule and..."

"..you're doing a piss poor job at it."

The princess coughed a couple of times, as she opened one of the bottles and poured the liquor into two glasses. The vampire saw clearly as her pink hands were shaking.

"So what do you want from me?" Bubblegum finally asked, passing her the glass. "Why are you here."  
"I want you to help me find whoever did this."

"Another crusade Marceline?" Her finger circled on the glass. "Over what, one old wizard?"

"I could slap you right now on your pink face." She quickly took a sip. "But I'll let that one slide."

And for this brief moment, blows of wind could be heard outside, as the silence occurred yet again. The vampire tapped on the table from time to time, which drove the pink one insane. In the end, she sighted loudly.

"Fine. I will give you my best. For old times sake." She nonchalantly took a shoot to mask her irritation. "You enjoyed your adventures with him. Count that as one more."

"What help will he be if I don't know..."

"...But you know." She raised her finger to silence her. "You should start your search at the Diablerie Hutch."

"The place where you lock magic users, huh?"

"Contain. There is still some opportunities for redemption. In some." She coughed. "But yes, there you will find answers, I would assume. The likes of him will know what happened."

The vampire nodded and almost instantly stood up. No one was stopping her, even if deep inside she craved for some words. Words like stay. Words like I missed you. Like I thought about you every day. Like stay for the night. Nothing like that came however.

"And you?" She gazed in her eyes. "Care to come?"

"I would love to." She smiled vaguely. "But I have a kingdom to take care off."

"You should come down once in a while Bonnie." Marceline narrowed her eyebrows. "To see how a maggot infested body looks like, you know? To see your friend with a hole in his head. In a pool of his own blood. To see rats chewing and gnawing on his skin. Quite the sight Bonnie. Quite the sight."


	3. Chapter II, Purity

**Chapter II, Purity**

* * *

Some say that the Diablerie Hutch was the worst place of them all. The containment for the most hideous things that ever walked the surface of this land. The most twisted ones. The most unstable ones. Perhaps that was the case. Perhaps magic users were vile and depraved, deranged and mostly insane. Looking however from this angle, it would be hard to believe so. They had it even worse than those living on the streets. If shining knives were popular amongst the citizens of Candy Kingdom, here, they were basically flying around constantly. With no guards in the borders of this isolated ghetto, with no rules that needed to be held, there were no boundaries. And since people here had very little, taking from someone was a natural course of action. In the middle of all this, Marceline and Finn walked around, trying to blend in as much as possible. The vampire had it all covered, the man however grew up to be quite the giant, so even the rags they dressed him in, hardly masked his appearance. It was a good thing that wizards themselves came in different shapes and sizes, otherwise, they would be doomed.

"So, any ideas?"

"Yeah." The man said and he covered his face even more so as they passed by a group of old folks in robes. He knew that he put most of them into this place. One glimpse at his face and someone will probably want to take his revenge, one way or another. "Obviously I do."

"And that would be?

"Cantina." He smirked. "You always find your answers when alcohol is involved."

He pointed at a square building in the distance. Once it served as a warehouse it would seem, but now, with the neon flashing sign right above it's entrance, it was meant to fulfill different purposes. Different desires. The 'Guardian Angel' was the only place in which the people of this Glob forsaken hole could feel at least somewhat safe. A place where they could forget about some problems, if only for a little while. A place where they spend the rest of petty cash they either scrubbed from someone or, more likely, someone's body. As the two entered the place, even more neon lights sprouted in their direction. Everything glittered, everything shined.

"Bah." Marceline whispered. "It's bright."

"Yeah." Finn looked somewhere in the distance. "What did you expected? In a shit hole like this Hutch, you need a place with a lot of lights and brightness. Makes you want to stay longer. And drink more."

"Knowledge from experience?"

He ignored her remark, as they went further in. Aside from the bar in the corner and the numerous tables made from barrels and old boxes, there were also poles on which some of the magic fiends shook their bodies around. There was obviously the one that the place was named after, spinning around the metal pipe, sprouting her wings whenever anyone paid closer attention to her. There always was someone who stopped by. Someone in need of fake love. And she gave plenty of that, as she leaned towards, as she bend her frame vigorously. People in this place apparently hardly cared with what they're dealing with. Each time the lights blinked, for a brief second, the Angel could be seen in it's real form. And it was hardly a sight to gaze upon for too long. Other poles were also occupied, by three dancing witches. As their ribbons floated around their slick silhouettes, as their hair waved playfully, as they smiled cheerfully towards others, one would seem that they bring a lot of joy to visitors. Obviously, they did just that, as everyone that died in their clutches in the backrooms, always died with a smile on their faces. Everyone knew that. Hardly anyone cared. And there was always someone brave enough that believed that he can tame the beast. That he can bend the beast. Either that, or someone desperate enough to have his final moment of happiness before he'll face the inevitable oblivion.

"Charming..."  
Marceline said as they walked towards the bar. The girls constantly looked at her and smirked, blinking at her with every given opportunity. Two of the witches even mangled together in a lustful hug, as they began to kiss one another right in front of her. They apparently knew her tastes in company very well. Should the circumstances were different, perhaps she would be temped to try some activities with them. She was hard to tame as well and her teeth bite just as hard as those of a Fruit Witch. She especially liked the one with the with the dark, short hair. She had a cute butt. Still, business before pleasantries. The one serving the liquors was quite familiar. A blind goblin, who's beard scrubbed the counter constantly. Despite the fact that his eye sockets were empty, he was quite agile in serving the drinks around. Perhaps the reason for this was the very fact, that every bottle, despite it's labeling, had the same crap poured in. No one cared what he'll drink tonight, as long as it will help him forget for a little while. Xergiok sensed their presence almost instantly. The way he sniffed with his nose indicated, that he also acknowledged the real identity of the man before him. Still, he hardly seem to care. Coins were coins after all and from whose hands they will come, that hardly mattered.

"So. Came 'ere to be spanked by my liquors, eh?" He shook his head. "Feel free. Have the cash, name your poison."

"We're actually here for..."

"...the worst thing you have. Just try to make the glass clean."

Finn interrupted her almost instantly. As the goblin turned away, he simply shook his head. In a place like that, you need to wadge questions with much precision. Not only that, you need to know when exactly you want to ask them. It was an art of it's own. With years that passed, he learned that very well. She? Perhaps still, deep inside, she wanted to believe that she can just trust people around and ask simple things, only to get simple answers. This world however was far beyond that. The goblin finally came with drinks that would look almost like urine, if not for their bit brighter color. They luckily tasted a bit better then that.

"Tasteful, yes? Spanked your intestines? Then pay up."

The man tossed a bunch of coins on the counter. The goblin's wrinkled hands quickly took all of them. As he counted and palpated them carefully, he now knew for sure, that someone who pays that much, must come from beyond this bloody place. Either that, or he has a lot of blood on his hands already.

"Finn." He whisper, when he was sure that no one listens in. "I never assumed that you'll come around this shit hole, huh? Your conscious struck in?"

"No. We're here because of a..."

"...murder?" The goblin began to laugh. It was both honest and bitter. "Everyday numerous die."

"We're here about the Ice King - Simon."

"Aaaah." Xergiok shrugged. "He's no different than others. Still. He had it easier. He was more insane than others. In his world it's like a blessing, you know?" He grinned with his yellow teeth. "He probably didn't even knew what killed him, he probably didn't even knew that he's dead until his heart stopped beating, maybe he didn't even feel the pain, you know? Or maybe he did and enjoyed it? He was like a child in the mist, hah-ah!"

When Marceline heard that, she slowly began to boil inside. She did cared after all. She did remembered after all. And now, all she wanted to do was to strangle this little pitiful creature for even speaking such atrocities. Luckily for him, Finn was there to both tap her on the shoulder and to ask the much needed questions.

"So, you know who did it?"

"Nope. But I know two that do. Pat and those lustful ladies here." He chuckled. "At least I assume they're that way. They never let me touch them, ah-hah!" The goblin smirked. He never had issues with selling others out, when it meant he will earn something on the side. But then again, no one in this place had. "That's worth a coin around, eh, eh?"

"Thanks Xergiok." Finn said as he placed yet another coin on the table and grinned. "And you know. 'See' you around."

The goblin chuckled despite the cruel nature of this joke, as he swiftly began to serve others, hardly caring about the two at this point. He received his payment, therefore nothing else could be gained from them. The two needed to counsel some things on the side.

"So." Marceline took a deep breath. "I'll deal with the witches. You take the party dude?"

"Right." He nodded slightly, taking the last sip. "Met up here in an hour. Don't get yourself killed."

"You too Finny."

He agreed and quickly came out of the place. He found Pat near the dumpsters outside. His slim silhouette stood by the wall, as the smoke from his cigarette poured throughout the alley. Whatever time did to him, it surely wasn't pleasant. The fur on his body was matted and twisted, with numerous cut out parts. His clothes were hardly hip nowadays and his eyes twitched in every possible direction. The dots on his arms indicated that he did more than drink those days. However he called himself now, it surely haven't got a lot in common with parties. When he saw this bulky man going straight in, he quickly put out the smoke and prepared to jump right at him.

"Whoah, easy there." Finn tried to calm him down. "Easy, easy."

"What you came for here, huh?" He swirled his cane around. It could be considered quite stylish, if it wasn't for it's head, clearly glued with duck tape. "Huh?"

"Just some information."

"Those are pricy nowadays, chap."

"How pricy?"

He shrugged and lightened up his cigarette again. It was for the better perhaps, as at least the smoke that came from within it killed the stench of nearby garbage. Finn still waited patiently, yet the bear remained silent. Perhaps his mind was too far gone, perhaps he was that way nowadays. Hard to tell. Either way, a job is a job.

"So..." The man tried to be friendly. "What happened to you either way?"

"Many things."

"Like?"

"You know..." He looked at him. "Step on wrong's bloke foot and you're magical all of a sudden." His eyes widened. "Wait, wait, wait."

The senses seemed to return into his head. And for that matter, so did his memories. It would seem that deep inside his mind, there are still some paths he could follow. And the one he was currently on indicated, that the one responsible for his poor state stood right before him. Was it true? Hard to tell. His mind could play tricks on him. There was a chance that it was true however. Finn lost count how many he put in charge and for what exactly.

"Well you know the rules chap. Before you talk to the chief..." He swirled his cane once again in a mesmerizing matter. "...you have to party with the chief!"

He rushed in and tried to stab the man. Finn repelled his attacks with ease, as his huge sword swung back and forth. Pat was like a slippery snake however. He used his little staff with much precision, swirling around it, dodging attacks, at times even sliding under his opponent's legs. Normally, the man would just cut him down without remorse. One less trash to worry about. Still, this one was needed alive, so he tried to keep him that way, as his steel arm did it's best to catch him that way...

###

The witch swirled right in front of Marceline's face. She did all she could to catch the pale girl's attention, as she bend her body before her, as she stroked every precise and firm curve, as her smooth body glittered, both due to the lighting and the drips of sweat that slowly slide down. At first, the vampire tried to pretend she doesn't care. Still, willingly or not, she couldn't help herself but to stare. It was quite some time since she got some love. It hardly matter if she'd had to pay for it now.

"So honey..." She said as she made another spin. "Interested in a bit of fun?"

"Maybe." The girl grinned and leaned towards her. "Depends on the fun itself."

"Oh, I assure you, I have a lot in stock for you, bad girl..." She put the pole in between her breasts, as she slide up and down. Up and down. Now that was quite the sight. "...question is, are you willing?"

"Speaking of questions, I have few of them for you, still..." She looked at the two, firm shapes. "...I think we can do something beyond that as well."

And with the last slide, she jumped down and scratched the vampire on her pale chin. Not hesitating even a second longer, she grabbed her hand and dragged backstage, into one of the separate rooms. It looked quite obscure and silly, yet Marceline could hardly blame the witch for that. We all want our special place. The bed was shaped like a heart and numerous posters were glued onto the walls. There were even a few depictions of Bonnibel thrown here and there, with hearts around them. Actually, everyone in her posters had hearts around their heads. The place was unnaturally bright and colorful. A weird thing, considering that the host enjoyed having blood on her hands. Guess everyone has some innocence to hide.

"Don't think I don't know who you are." She locked the door behind her. "Because, I do know."

"Oh?"

"I also know what you want from me." The girl swooped off her top and began to play with her bosoms. "So let's make an exchange."

"All ears."

"Let's have a bit of fun. I'll tell you what you need to know afterward."

"Heard that there's no afterward, since you kill people."

"First off." She stepped closer and revealed her body before her. "Only those that don't satisfy me. I guess that won't be the case with you." The witch leaned before her, exposing her round attributes. "Secondly. I'm not that stupid to try and best a fiend like you."

She turned her back on her and slowly walked towards the closed, shaking with her hips from left to right to further tease her newly found 'friend'. As she opened the thing, the vampire could spot numerous accessories of various uses.

"So... What you're into? We have all. Like to scratch your skin a little?" She grabbed a small whip and hit the palm of her hand. "Or maybe you'd like to feel like a man?" She tapped on some long and hard contraptions of different shapes and sizes. "Hm? I'd only assume that the vampire queen would like it rough, hm?"

"I'd prefer it without the... gadgets."

"I see. Your fingers will do the talking? Fine."

Without further delay, they began their share of entertainment. The witch was the one that expected to be served this time around, and Marceline? Well, she wanted to grab some fun while it lasted as well. They kissed and their tongues raveled around themselves. It was no sweet scent, she could tell that for a fact, still, her taste was nice as well. Like apple and cinnamon. Close enough. As their mouths detached, she came lower to the two wondrous hills that she enjoyed looking at so much. She strayed around them, but in her mind, only thing she could do was to compare. They were nice, yes. Juicy? Perhaps. Soft? One of the softest probably. Still. That wasn't it. Something was missing. She decided to go lower once again, as her fingernails drove into her companion's skin, leaving thin, red marks. As her slick fingers began their play, for a brief moment she felt relief. She could focus on doing just that. Like playing a guitar. All about hitting the right notes. Something tangled in her mind however. Something was wrong. As she looked up briefly on the walls surrounding her, she saw Bonnibel staring at her. Even if she wasn't there, she judged her, huh? Even when she was in her own cellar somewhere far away, she still gazed at her doings, Not this time Bonnie, she thought to herself. Not this time. No, I'm free today, I'm free here, you never wanted to come with me, fine, but don't judge me ever, ever again! Her tongue was let out, as it furiously raveled like an eel. She bit on the witches thighs furiously, leaving numerous marks of her teeth. She wasn't gentle. The magic thing hardly opposed however, as she moaned her cheerful tunes up above. The vampire's slick tool finally hit the spot. There was no love in her moves, there was hardly any kind of feelings in her doings. No sweet scent to fallow up this act. No blissful words to fallow up her efforts. Just pure desire, pure lust. No, on the second thought – there was nothing pure about it. Within one of the slips, she stopped, just to mount her prey. The magical being hardly opposed, as the vampire queen tangled their legs like a pair of shreds. She hardly opposed as the pale one moved swiftly, as she drove her fingernails into her skin, as she closed her eyes only to avoid the posters surrounding her. The witch hardly cared, as she hardly cared about anyone but herself. Therefore she couldn't even see the tears sliding down the pale cheeks. She couldn't see that each move the girl made, came not from her lust but from her fury. She couldn't see anything beside the neon colors, as the warm wave passed by her body. When it was all over, both of them lied on the bed. One of them was quite pleased, as she gasped for air constantly.

"Well... I can clearly see why... you are the queen..."

"And your part of the deal?"

"Old... Giovanni warehouses. Go there... They're... locked down tho... You... will need someone with a pass... to avoid the... guards..."

She nodded and dressed up, leaving the wearied down witch on her bed. She felt dirty for some reason. Almost as if something inside of her broke. Or was it broken before she even came into this place? Was it broken so long ago that she forgot it was that way? Not that it mattered in the longer run. Not that anyone will judge her. Not that anyone will even care about what happened here. Not in the new Candy Kingdom. No one is pure here anymore. She may as well stop to act that way.


	4. Chapter III, Party

**Chapter III, Party**

* * *

She sat by one of the tables. Finn was missing for quite some time now, and despite the fact what a prick he was lately, she began to worry about him. Asking anyone here would be pointless. Firstly, no one cared and secondly, spelling out his name in a place like that could bring quite the consequences. The goblin obviously wanted some coins, source didn't mattered. Others? Hard to tell what they would do. Her doings in the bedroom haven't gone unnoticed by the two other witches however, as they constantly came by just to check on her, seeing if she would like another round with one of them. They were cute, she could tell that for a fact, still, after the last intercourse, she hardly felt the need. Later, perhaps, when her thoughts will soothe, when she'll finally stop thinking about things that don't matter all that much. And the girls? Well, she could say many things about them, she clearly saw that they wanted to help her forget, as they poured more and more alcohol into her glass. And she just drank it all. Suddenly, music started to echo around her. Not the buzzing sounds that accompaniment the neon lights however, oh no. This one was cheerful, calm. Divine. The little vampire looked at the glasses on her table. How much she had? Her vision was clouded by the green colors, pouring from each and every direction, almost like wild wines. And then she came. She was dressed much like years before, hardly caring apparently about the fact that someone will notice her. That someone will recognize her. Her huge, green eyes looked at the vampire from within the clutch of her mask. Her leaf-like hair waved playfully, yet there was no wind. She simply sat opposite to the pale girl and gazed closely. There was some curiosity in her eyes. That, and a lot of courage.

"Hello Marceline."

She said. The girl almost tweeted in response. It was so long since she heard her own name, spoken with such warmth. With so much feeling. Despite the fact that she hardly knew the one before her, she already liked her, she wanted to listen to her, to go with her. And then, the cogs in her head began to work, as the smile disappeared. It was magic. Strong magic. Charms used by the most powerful wizards to mask their true nature.

"Hello, Huntress." She stated officially. "What prey brings you to this place?"

"Well, well, little one..." She took one of her drinks and swiftly took a sip. "You are quite something, if my charms won't work on you. Doesn't matter. I'm not after you." Her fingers circled around the glass. "I'm here to pass the good word. You're after things that hardly concern me. However, one day you'll have to pick a side in all of this." Grin appeared on her face. "You know. Rain is coming to Ooo. Some say it's about time. Others... let's just say that others will shiver in their homes. Rightfully so."

"Is that a threat?"

"No." She giggled. "Not yet at least."

Marceline once again looked at her. By all means she could be considered beautiful. The scent of forest surrounding her drove the girl crazy. Was it that way, or did she felt it because of all the charms? It was hard to tell. Still, she knew that the three witches combined with the Guardian Angel were less of a threat than her. Did that notion thrilled her a little? Perhaps so.

"So what do you want?"

"No need to be so... ill tempered." She chuckled. "Someone may pierce your heart with an arrow for that one day." The Huntress leaned towards her. "And that would be a shame. To hurt such a cutie."

Out of nowhere, she grabbed her pale hands and began to caress them. Was that one of her tricks? Was magic involved in those acts as well? Perhaps there was some. At least the vampire wanted to believe that was the case, as the green fingers tangled around hers. She kept in her mind however, that before her, sat a dangerous opponent. Now even more so than ever. Still, she sighted a little bit when the one before her took back her wonderful arms. Was she really that desperate, to search for love in a brothel? Twice?

"But, business. Always business." She coughed. "I'm just here to chat, believe it or not. Or rather, leave the information that you should pass onto your pink adorable thing, locked tight in a cage..."

She grabbed one of the leaves on her head and pulled it out. Then, she simply blew the little thing gracefully towards Marceline from the palm of her hand.

"Give her this. And tell her... Tell her, that I still want a kiss from that wizard farce way back in the days." She grinned viciously. "Say that I will take it one day, as I'll reach with my hand for her heart. Tell her that."

"You want to..."

"...kill her. Obviously." The Huntress shrugged. "No grudge against you however." She slowly began to fade, as the wind started to blow from unknown direction. "Keep in mind those that help you, alright? And I will do just that..." She whispered, as her voice sounded almost flirtatious. "You look for things that are hidden. Unraveling them may cause some problems. Still, my little hummingbird... your friend has a rough time. His opponent will have it even worse. And he has something you want." She smiled warmly. "So you may want to keep him alive."

And just like that, she disappeared. The little vampire had no doubt that she was real, as the leaf was still in her hand. She thought a bit about the things she heard. Then she reminded herself about Pat. As she quickly emptied one of the glasses, she rushed towards the exit.

###

Finn ran as fast as he could. Pat happened to be one slippery snake that knew his ways around this place. With each dumpster he jumped above, with each box he threw in the man's way, with each contraption he set in motion, he was getting further and further ahead. Eventually he vanished inside one of the old, abandoned buildings. The hero stopped right before the entrance and began to ponder. He knew a trap when he saw one. And this, out of all he saw in his lifespan, was one of the most obvious ones. Still, he dealt with such things in the past numerous times. Why this one would be different? He slowly entered the darkness before him. It was a huge hall, still, he could barely see what's inside as the shapes were twisted by the lack of light. From time to time, he saw a glimpse of something far in the distance. Something moving constantly and swiftly, almost like a lizard. When he got to the center of this chamber, noises began to pour from the objects around him. Rhythmic bumps of music trembled throughout the hall. Something was about to happen.

"Everyone ready on the dance floor? I can't hear you!"

Pat shouted somewhere from the distance, and before Finn could even comprehend, lights were fixated right at the bear's slim little figure. He stood before his machinery, as his hands were risen up in the air. He prepared quite the show for the hero it would seem. As his slick fingers began to hit and smudge the keys, the floor was lightened up in numerous colorful patterns. Whenever the man tried to take a step back or forward, it lightened up with a bright blaze even more so.

"Feeling alright? Doin it right? Let's begin!"

Numerous slim figurines emerged from behind the speakers. They looked almost like Pat himself, yet they clearly weren't bears. Instead, they simply wore white panda masks, perhaps to intimidate their prey, perhaps to simply look at least somewhat similar to their leader. All of them had some kind of makeshift weapons, as planks, pipes and even crudely made javelins came into play. And without a single notion, as yet another trembling sound came from the hands of Party Pat, his army began to charge right at the hero. With their steps combined, the floor seemed to erupt into colors. It changed numerous times with each hit, with each change of the beat, with each drip of blood that poured on the ground. They were hardly a match for Finn however. He trained all his life, his body was a weapon by itself. He didn't even had to pull out his sword. The floor changed to red as he punched the nearest goon in the face, shattering his mask, with his body flying behind unconscious. Pat swirled around up on his position and clapped his hands.

"There we have it, there, there! Vigorous dancer! Makin' it good! Makin' it rain!" He began to laugh. "Rain in Ooo! Rain in Ooo!"

The man's steel hand just ripped apart someone's wooden plank, as it's cold fingers cracked his arm open. He hardly had time for plays. The floor turned green as he kicked yet another one right in the chest with a cracking sound. It turned yellow when one of the goons felt flat on his face, as the warrior mangled his legs. It changed to purple as soon as he bashed out someone's teeth. In the meantime, Pat spanned around and danced to his own sounds, as his mind slipped away once again. In his head, all was beautiful. And to die on his last party, now that, that would be glorious.

"Oh yes, yes, we're all like moths in the light, in the light!"

He began to clap vigorously, as his people seemed to be crushed by Finn's mighty arms one by one. It was quite funny for him. Eventually however he knew that time will come for him to jump right in and once again save his people from the clutches of law and boredom. And then, perhaps die in the end. That notion appeared once again in his head. Oh yes, he would love that. As he opened his man-purse, he shuffled around his stuff only to find a couple of needles. He grinned and moaned like a bad little girl as they pierced his arms one by one, pouring his own kind of venom into his veins. Oh yes, that gave him much needed relief. That made his thoughts clear again. The sounds, oh the sounds. The melody. Ecstasy. Excitement! Shapes danced in his head. Shapes burned in his head! He clapped his hands one more time and jumped back on the dance floor, as the music got louder and louder. The speakers began to shake furiously as he approached. Smudges of light appeared exactly where he went. Once again he lit up his cigarette and grinned in his own twisted way. Without further delay, he charged right at Finn. He was faster than before, way faster, as his punches this time around left quite the impact. Everywhere he ran he left a trail of smoke behind him, instantly pierced by the numerous lights. He smashed the hero on his flesh hand numerous times. He bashed him with his slick fists on the back with ease. Big guy was simply to slow for Party Pat. Especially with whatever flew in the bear's blood right now.

"What's the matter, skinny Finny?" He shouted as he began to span once again on the dance floor. "Can't keep up with the groove, huh?" Pat moon-walked right past him, as the man tried to punch him in the groin. "Too slow, too slow, hah-ah!"

With another twist, the floor changed to red as the bear once again charged right at the knight, faking a punch only to slide right between his legs and appear from behind. There, he planed to finally end this long and tiresome dance, but as he took out his small butter-knife, a punch in the face with the man's steel fist greeted him almost instantly. He felt down on the floor, as it changed it's shade once again, this time to white. The bear snickered as he began to break dance to further confuse his opponent. As he finally stood up, a lighter appeared in his hand. It would seem that Party Pat still had numerous tricks in his sleeve.

"Rain is coming to Ooo, skinny Finny!" He shouted and took out a small bottle of alcohol. "You like that fire bitch of yours, huh? I'll make you look more to her tastes!"

He took a sip and almost instantly blew the fire right at him. Finn's steel hand however proven to be quite the shield alongside with his trusty sword. Despite the fire pouring from Pat's mouth, the man came closer and closer. Jokes ended and Pat knew it all to well. He began to jump around, spewing even more fire in his opponent's direction. It was hardly useful however. He should know better than to use flames on someone who dealt with them on a daily basis. And finally, with a swift stab, Finn impaled his shoulder to one of the speakers. As the thing shook from the music pouring from within it, so did Pat's body, twitching all around. He almost seemed to enjoy it, as his eyes swirled all around the place. Now that was a death he could enjoy. Death in motion, death with quite the impact! Death with a lot of sound!

"So. I danced with the chief." The hero grabbed him by the throat. "Now the chief will have some answers, huh?"

"Skinny Finny wants to ask about things..." He chuckled. "...look who grew a dick after all those years, eh? Ah-hah."

"Wrong answer." His grip tightened. "Simon Petrikov. Rings a bell?"

"Many bells..." The bear tried to catch his breath. "...so fuck off and let them ring, huh?"

"Listen, if I'll have to rip your limbs one by one I..."

Pale hand landed right on his shoulder. He didn't even had to turn around to knew whom was behind. Still, he waited with this thing in his grasp. It disgusted him more than it probably should. He dealt with many of his kin. Perhaps to many.

"Finn, enough."

"Why? One push and he'll sing."

"He will sing without pushing. Just let him go."

"You want to talk? Fine. Talk. I'll wait outside, don't have time for scums like this one here. Just make it swift."

He pulled out his sword and quickly left, as Pat's body landed right on the ground. Marceline leaned towards him and began to bandage his wound. He blinked his eyes a couple of times, as it would seem that whatever he poured into his body began to weaken. Eventually when she was done, he chuckled a little.

"I know you baby girl. Scream queen, huh?" He shook his head. "Those were the days, those were the parties..."

"Yeah. Were."

"Shame really..." He coughed a couple of times, as drips of blood appeared on the palm of his hand. He simply wiped them onto his clothes. "But, whatevs, huh? Baby girl. You're after the one that put a hole in nut king's head huh? The witch-bitch told you where to look, right? I can feel her scent on you baby girl." He found that quite funny apparently. "They bite hard, don't they?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't know who. You already know where." Pat snapped his fingers. "But I have something else for you. Ya know. To help you find what you're looking for. This guy over here knows his ways around. If you'll agree on something..."

"What?"

"Baby girl. I may bleed out today, or tomorrow." He sighted. "Or other day around. I don't care. But I saw you move back then." He closed his eyes almost as if he tried to catch a glimpse of those sweet memories. Finally, he began to speak again. "Rock with me on the floor one more time." He tried to get up. She quickly rushed in and aid him in just that. "Rock with me. If someone will stab me tomorrow, I want this to be the last fucking thing I remember, alright? So they will say - 'he was born to party, he died after one'..."


	5. Chapter IV, Run

**Chapter IV, Run**

* * *

The lights appeared before her eyes once again abruptly, as the witches danced around in the void. Their lustful shapes, so perfectly bend to her tastes. She could almost touch them, she could almost feel them. And then, as if someone responded to her fiery needs, one of them came closer and began to smudge her. Began to caress her. To stroke her. Her hands went all over her body. Her hands ventured underneath her clothes. They were like soothing fire on her pale, cold skin. They were so pleasing, so wondrous. The other two quickly joined the fun, as they groped whatever they could, as they began to slowly tore down her clothes, piece after piece, inch after inch. As she finally lied naked before them, the witches began to work their way through her with their tongues, as they bite her skin while at it. That was a sensation she hardly ever felt. Most of the time, it was she who did the biting. Most of the time it was she that made it rough for others. Perhaps this turn of events wasn't all that bad. Perhaps being on the other side of the sword this time around was for the better. And as they did just that, finally one of them climbed on top of her, as she began to grind and thrust her body back and forth. Marceline caught her hips almost instantly, as she too moved in her own pace. When she let out her long tongue, she slowly began to droll.

"Harder baby, harder!"

The witch that sat on her screamed vigorously, as she moved faster and faster within the rhythms of the music that poured from behind. As the drips of sweat started to appear on her body, as the first moans trembled through her throat, they both knew that their motion reached it's higher peeks. But they just thrust further, they just began to act more ferocious. And just as the vampire was meant to let out a screech, another witch appeared near her, as they tangled their tongues in a passionate dance, constantly pushing the limits of their vibrations. The third one apparently felt the need to join in as well, clutching her hands on the girl's pale breasts, arousing them greatly and agitating their tips. Oh yes, that was the pleasure she strove for, that was the amusement she seek.

"You may be a queen... but tonight, you're my bitch!"

The one on the top screamed, as she grabbed the vampire's legs and rose them even further up. After that, she simply pressed harder. As the three had their ways with her, she enjoyed it immensely. Of course, no one said a word about love. No one said a word about longing. There was no place in this world for those weird and meaningful values. And as their bodies trembled, as their bodies moved constantly, twitched constantly, with passion flowing throughout their mouths, throughout their blazing skin, throughout their agitated flowers, someone else came. As the person clapped her hands the witches disappeared. The vampire just laid on the floor waiting, as the one that arrived began to undress right before her. She bare the scent of forest that drove her crazy. The scent of a long forgotten soil, the scent of blueberries, the scent of an old bark, the scent of a resin. That drove the pale girl crazy. Those aromas, oh yes, she haven't felt them in so many years now. Those fragrances, so blissful, so arousing. The one before her didn't even said a word, as she came down on all fours and slowly proceed to enclose towards Marceline. As their mouths met, as their lips smudged one another, their battle began. The Huntress obviously wouldn't let her prey to just slip away without a proper fight. That would be against all the rules. Therefore, she pinned her closer to the ground with one hand, while the other ventured throughout her belly, right in between her legs, to cast a spell with her magical fingers no doubt. They moved fast, but that would be expected from someone that hunts only the most fearsome prey. Agility and swiftness were the things she was known for after all. The little vampire hardly opposed, as she simply gave in, at times gazing into those big, green eyes, trying to catch up as much of the forest scent she could. And then, the Huntress leaned towards her ear, as she began her incantations. Were her words magical? Well, yes and no. No spells were involved but at the same time, non were needed.

"She never knew whom she lost..." She breathed heavily into her ear. "...if she doesn't want you, I will take you. You will be mine. Mine alone." She licked her long, pale ear. "I will get to know you, inside out. I will put so many spells on your body, that every touch will make you..." Her fingers moved faster and faster. "...that every slightest whisper, that every slightest blow on your neck will give you goosebumps..." She bit her a little. The more she pressed, the more her scent drove the vampire crazy. "...and when I will claim you, you will be my finest prey. My finest token. My pride... and I will show you how good is to be just that... how good is to be my pride..." The Huntress smooched her on her blushing cheeks. "...every day. With every heartbeat, I will play you. Every day, with every breath, I will impale you. Every day, with every gaze, you will be mine. And, if you'll become a good, good prey, if you will become a good servant, perhaps, one day I will be yours..."

With the last chords of her fingers, she vanished, leaving her completely alone. As she tried to catch her breath, she still strove for some kind of company. That, and she pondered what happened to her. What exactly is happening in her head, why she feels the way she feels. But, those thoughts could wait, as someone else approached towards her. The scent and aroma of her perfumes couldn't be mistaken by anything else, especially since deep underneath it, still lied the candy and dulcet scent. As her high heels tapped on the floor, she gazed at the little vampire before her, nonchalantly taking off her pink gloves and tossing them aside.

"So, you like it rough nowadays, huh, Marceline?"

She said, as she began to undress right before her. Her wondrous body almost danced before the vampire's eyes. And it was quite the sight. Thirty years. Thirty years and she still would recognize every single bit, each part, every inch. Her body simply had no mysteries before her. Her mind however, now that was a different matter. This time it would seem that she was in a rather playful mood, as she placed her heel right on the vampire's chest.

"So. Since you take it from everyone else those days, you'll see now what's the difference between a whore and a princess..."

###

Marceline finally woke up, gasping for air. The girl pondered for a while, if the dream was some sort of vision, or perhaps just a consequence of all the drinks she had, mixed with her fatigue after rocking it out on the dance floor with Pat. Where was she anyway? As she looked around, she noticed they're in a fast moving tram that was taking them somewhere no doubt. Where and why? How she got here in the first place? Her thoughts were hazy. Finn was nearby, so that was a good start. He simply gazed through the dirty windows aimlessly. Not that there was anything particularly interesting out there. Dirt. Tall, gray buildings. Streets covered in garbage. Occasional silhouettes just passing by, like shadows that no one will even mention about. That no one will even remember when they'll perish. The inside of this vehicle wasn't grand as well. It bare the stench of numerous creatures that poured in and out in the course of days, months. No one even bothered to clean off the stains of someone's blood from the flooring and walls. Yet, despise that, many still used this form of communication, as she saw numerous eyes gazing right at her. For the first time, she was glad that someone was around to at least protect her during her slumber. Even if that someone changed within the course of years beyond recognition.

"So how's life, Finny?" She sat a bit more comfortably as she tapped him on the shoulder. "You hardly say a thing."

"Good, believe it or not."

"Sitting in the palace for a whole day?" The girl faked a yawn. "That's a bit... boring?"

"Naw..." He smiled towards her. She liked when he did that. Then, and only then, she could clearly see that the boy she once knew is still somewhere deep inside this huge and crude body. "At times I have my delegations."

"Oh?"

"Yeah..." He shrugged. "You know. Fire Kingdom is like a huge blacksmith nowadays. Someone needs to inspect the cogs and whatnot."

She thought for a bit. Obviously he wasn't telling her the whole story and that annoyed her a little bit. If something remained in that little pale head of hers from the old days, that thing would be her curiosity, unmatched by any. She simply had to ask.

"That's not all, is it?"

"Nope."

"You think I'm stupid..." The vampire chuckled. "I'm not. I can sense the sulfur on your skin from miles away."

"Oh, so you do enjoy smelling me, huh?"

"Careful, you'll joke too much and we'll have our little Finny back." She sighted. "So you and Flame Princess, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Bubblebutt knows?"

"Princess Bubblegum..." He got a bit more serious. "...is quite aware, yes. That's not a secret really."

"Hah, you sly fox! At least life was..." She looked around, as her eyes widened. "Wait. Something's wrong."

She was right and just now he noticed that as well. During their little chat, the tram emptied completely, as they were all alone in here. That was a grim sign. Just like the fact that their vehicle reached a dark and narrow tunnel. It was only a matter of time before all the lights were shut down completely, leaving them in total, unsurpassed darkness. Finn quickly passed her a flashlight, and both of them slowly began to move throughout the corridor. No living soul was present around, not a single pair of eyes looked at them. As they reached the end, they finally found the one that was responsible for that. A tall, slim man stood before them, dressed in black clothes to apparently mask his appearance. His movements were hectic and twitchy, almost as if he was about to loose it all in a matter of seconds. Still, when he saw them, he straightened up, almost bowing before them.

"I'm a wizard still, you see? And... and we are pushed into things we... hardly want to do, you see?" The man said, as he prepared something in his shaky hands. Just now, Marceline spotted a little rainbow collar on the top of his mask. "I changed colors. Everything is black now, yes?" He shook his head around. "But, but! I can conjure something for you as well. Don't... don't worry about me. I'll survive, since I'm squishy."

Just as he said those words, he threw some rubber toys on the ground and disappeared from their sight within the darkness. At first, both of them were rather puzzled and confused about what exactly that meant. But then, cogs in Finn's head began to work at full speed, as his eyes narrowed. He remembered now, even despite the passing years.

"Run!"

He screamed without explaining much. The vampire knew however that whatever made him react that way, shouldn't be treated as a joke. And just as they reached another tramcar, they heard a popping sound behind them, as the rubber toys exploded, spawning creatures from the worst nightmares. Lub Glubs. Their dark, twisted bodies tried to squeeze after them, like a shady wall of horrors. Their white teeth were the only visible feature of this grotesque mass. It devoured everything in it's way, as the walls crumbled under their presence. The two needed to act. Fast. The doors they closed were hardly an obstacle for this shambling and twitching mass, it simply burst through. The man tried to repel them with his sword, but it was like trying to stab a flood of water. So they ran even further. Finally, idea appeared in Marceline's head, as they passed between yet another two wagons.

"There! Sword! Now!"

Her words were hectic, he however understood exactly what needed to be done, as he pierced the mounting with his sturdy weapon. Should it be anyone else, the plan probably wouldn't worked. But he, he grew within years and so did his strength. As he pushed harder with his steel hand, the contraption eventually shattered, as the part of the tram with all the atrocities inside was left behind with numerous sparks coming out from the rails. Someone clearly wanted them dead. Magic would indicate one, certain being. Her previous words indicated otherwise however. Perhaps there was more to it than she first assumed. Either that, or she should learn not to trust those that smell so nicely. All should be clear soon, one way or another.

###

Classical music poured from the gramophone in her candy halls. It was soothing, refreshing and to an extend, quite pleasing. As pleasing as being alone in this wondrous place could be. Without Finn around and with her guards protecting her on lower floors, she felt abandoned, now more than ever. Not that any of them felt the need to talk with her unless asked for. But, she got what she wanted in the end, so who was she to complain. The prosperity and progress always required some sacrifices. Who was she to complain, she should feel proud instead! Proud how much she did for this place, proud how far science and technology went! No one understood that. No one appreciated that. But, that was to be expected. Great minds always are known for their great deeds after they pass away. She wouldn't mind some appreciation during her lifespan however. And as her heels tapped throughout the flooring, she decided to do something she enjoyed during this evening, either it would be inventing something or getting smashed yet again. Hardly a difference. But, since enjoyable things are often interrupted, she heard a cracking sound somewhere near the window. Bubblegum raised her eyebrow curiously and before she knew it, the window shattered, with few long haired individuals jumping right in. She could recognize them miles away. Former members of wizard police. It would seem that they knew exactly when to attack, knew exactly when her loyal protector was absent. They spotted her almost instantly.

"It's her! Kill her!"

She began to run throughout her vast chambers as they chased her down, shooting beams from within their gems. The princess however was hardly afraid. There was only one person that scared her when she was near. There was only one person who's words always terrified her. Why they were terrifying? Perhaps because they always brought truth. They were always sincere. They were always about her failures. They were from the one she adored. Bubblegum eventually slide down into yet another chamber, locking the doors tightly behind her. The wizards came right after her and as they began to pound on the sturdy contraption, as they began to slowly cut they way through, they heard a round being pumped into the gun's chamber. They hardly expected that, that's for sure. As they tried to back up, the doors opened abruptly, and the first magician was quickly put down with a bullet to the head. The others conjured their beams right at her little frame, but she simply swirled around, as another one got smacked by the gun's grip. That was too much for the third one as he tried to escape from this forsaken place. She pumped her gun once again and took her aim. He was too slow. Her trigger finger was always perfect. She was a member of royalty after all and he was nothing more but a royal practice target. Soon he too was laying on the floor with a hole in his back. One was still alive however. She slowly came towards him with her pink dress waving in every direction, as she put the muzzle right into his mouth.

"Don't bring your silly tricks into a gun fight, you patoot." She playfully placed her finger on the trigger. "So, care to elaborate on your visit, or should I..."


	6. Chapter V, King

**Chapter V, King**

* * *

Whatever happened in the old Giovanni's facilities remained to be hidden to this very day. What atrocities were committed behind those crude, abysmal walls, no one knew except for the man himself. Perhaps Bubblegum had some kind of clue but judging by the fact that she was trapped and locked in her own little tower on her own wish, that was hardly a possibility. Regardless, those once potent magical territories now served as yet another place to contain various objects and dangerous beings that could cause all sorts of problems. All the magical beasts, all the wise artifacts once scattered around the world of Ooo now in one place. However, for a place like that, one could assume it would be guarded a bit better than this. Few various mechanical beings patrolled the area back and forth in their endless struggle, in their duties that never could be fulfilled. Perhaps no one expected any kind of resistance at this point. Or, which was more likely, no one expected that anyone in his right mind will even attempt to break into this dump. Still, Finn and Marceline came here eventually, perhaps because they had their reasons, perhaps because they weren't in their right minds. The various humanoid contraptions on their way looked at them rather curiously, as hardly any fleshing came near both this place and more importantly, near them. Obviously not a single one of those creations was able to speak. There never was a need for that. They knew their orders however just as they knew their duties, so when this big, bulky man tried to open the gate in front of their eyes, they almost instantly blocked the road. They would hardly recognize him. That, and it hardly mattered who he was. Only two certain beings had a free entrance into this place, and both Finn and this pale girl hardly matched their descriptions. And just as the two wanted to breach this weird facility, just as the two wanted to bash their way in, a carriage arrived. It was no ordinary carriage however. One could recognize beauty in this forsaken lands full of rot and rust. That sight was one of those rare beings. As the royal vehicle came by, a pink silhouette emerged out of it almost instantly. Her clothes, now that was something to gaze upon. To slur upon even one could say, as the tight, leather skin of obvious color adhered nicely to her wondrous body. Marceline couldn't help herself as she took a peek where she probably shouldn't have, but even Finn took a glimpse here and there. One could say, that at least there was something naughty within him.

"Your majesty."

He eventually bowed down a little. The princess ignored him almost completely, turning towards the little vampire. There was some long lost determination in her gaze, almost as if she remembered the old days all of a sudden, almost as if some fires were lit inside of that pink head of hers. That was a strange notion. Strange and uncommon judging by the past years.

"Marceline." She took a deep breath. "I reconsidered your offer and I'll be joining you for the time being. It's clear that a death of your friend moved something. I need to get to the bottom of this. Personally."

"We cannot endanger..."

"Finn... egan." She shook her head. "I shall decide by myself what endangers me and what endangers me not, alright?"

"As you wish... milady."

"Now." She turned towards the gate. "What exactly are you two doing here, hm?"

That ferocious, bald look, now it was something that the pale one longed to see once again. She never liked the fragile, scared act that the pink one pulled out at times. She knew her strengths, she knew how passionate she can be, she knew that when she catches onto something, she never let's go. That's what she liked to see. No, that's what she loved to see.

"Well." The girl shrugged. "We searched around. And this place is the spot. For something, we still don't know for what however."

"Certainly!" The princess giggled, almost like old times. "You two wouldn't figure out things on your own even if someone wrote you the answer!" She grinned. "You need a mind like mine to make it work, to make it tick the proper way."

She pushed the gate and came right in. They simply followed. What Finn felt in that thick skull of his, it was hard to tell but the little vampire was glad that this pink little being joined them in their cause. Not only because she had the smarts. Not only because she could figure things that others simply could not, no. Mostly because deep inside she longed for her company, even if that could be the very last time they will see each other. Those were the grim and pessimistic visions, yet the girl couldn't help but to feel that. Things will end, one way or another. She had a good run either way. Just this one last thing, for a friend. A good friend. Then? Then things can go in whichever hell they want. She pondered further as they walked through the narrow corridors between the warehouses. Each and every single one of them contained something beyond recognition, as they clearly heard the voices that echoed through the locked chambers. Something fierce was trapped in one of the rooms, as it tried to burst it open. In another, something vile and sinister began to laugh just as they passed by. Whispers could be heard from yet another one. Still, the pink one lead them onwards, quite sure of her steps apparently. Almost as if she knew where they're meant to go. Almost as if she figured it out already. Was that the case? Or perhaps it was some kind of trap? That was a troubling notion. A trap by the one the girl trusted the most, way back in their blooming years? No, that was hardly a possibility. Still, people change. And just as they reached one of the buildings, almost the very least in this sector, the pink being looked behind. She saw her former lover's face. She knew what that grimace meant. She knew what's inside. She knew it all to well.

"Now. I know what you're thinking." She chuckled a little. The laughter was bitter however. "Why this place. Well, that I can tell you. You see, the reason I had nothing to do with it was because..." She finally lock picked the huge doors. "...I were the one that gave him his safe haven here in the first place."

Finn remained outside as the two entered. When Bubblegum lit all the lights, the thing that appeared before the vampire's eyes surprised her greatly. That, and she felt pain somewhere deep in her pale little heart. He lived here alright, as the floor was still wet from all the melting ice that had to be all around the place. But that wasn't the thing that struck her, oh no. The amount of items and pictures glued to the walls was overwhelming. They were countless. Photos of himself, photos of how the world before him changed during those thirty years, photos of her, when he even had the time to do them? Finn, Jake, Bonnibel, all the other princesses, he had them all. What was the purpose of it, it was hard to tell. Perhaps he wanted to remember them? To make sure they'll remain in his head till his very last day? Perhaps there was another, unknown reason? It was hard to tell. Other than that, the amount of both garbage and hardly useful items was simply astonishing.

"Why... why here?" Marceline finally asked, still being struck by all what she saw. "Why this place?"

"He asked for it on his own." The pink one shrugged, as she snatched one of the pictures from the wall when no one was looking. She took the one with the pale girl on it, obviously. "Last years were rough for him, far more than usual. I think he gained his senses, at times. At times he slipped even further. He asked for this place so if time will come, he can be contained properly. He wanted to avoid any further damage." The princess scratched her chin. "Admirable, when you think about it."

The vampire still shuffled around in search of something. Obviously the Ice King loved to collect things, to gather numerous objects that he would never use. Still, some of them apparently mattered a lot to him. A plank from Finn's old tree house, some garbage snatched from the Candy Palace, Tree Trunk's pie ingredient list and many, many others. He was quite the collector in his last years it would seem. Something caught her attention in the middle of it all however - two yellow tickets with a lemon face on it. One of them was for him at first, but the name was crossed with a pen. The other apparently had her name written all over.

"Bonnie..." She grabbed them and shoved the tickets right in front of her face. "...what's that?"

"That? Oh..."

"Oh?"

"Well." Bubblegum bit her lip. "Haven't you heard about the Lemon Haven?"

"Must have slipped my mind."

"Huh." The princess smirked. "A lot of things do lately, don't they? And they say I'm locked up in my dream world. Still... that's the place we should check around perhaps. I'm surprised however that he had those."

"Why?"

"Because apparently no one told him that you don't need an invitation there. You just go. Lemon accepts all. If they behave." The pink one shook her head. "Someone made him think there is the need for that however. Well. That's our track. I doubt that our yellow friend is responsible, still..." She sighted loudly, almost as if it was hard for her to admit. "...he changed over the years as well. And knows much. Perhaps he knows about Simon. Let's go."

Finn simply waited for them outside, either hardly caring or perhaps guarding them from any kind of disturbances? It was hard to tell with this one. Marceline took one last glance on this sad place. So even when he slipped so much, in his final moments, he still thought about her, thought about her safety. He remembered, somewhere in this deranged mind of his. He still remembered. He was so out of place in this world, almost as if he was constantly living in the past. She pondered, what his last days were like. Was he at least somewhat happy? Did he smiled at least once in his last days of existence? She would like that. She would gave all for it to be true. It looked that way however, as in the middle of all the pictures, a certain one lingered. It was surrounded with what seemed to be a heart, crudely drawn with a red pen. Either way, someone will pay. For all of it.

###

He made sure several times that he locked down the doors. He did that all the time, since within this thick warehouse, his most prized possessions lied. That was the day. One shady merchant, one shady deal and he'll finally gets what he wants. Why he wanted the pass to this so called haven? It was hard to tell and he hardly remembered that, still, he knew that he simply had to obtain it, for him and for someone else. This rotten hole was hardly a place for a nice little girl like her. What was her name again? Never mind, he'll remember it when the time comes. And now, it was a time for action as he simply ventured forth. The guards never paid attention to him. Were they told to do just that? It looked like it, but it hardly mattered for him. He hardly enjoyed this forsaken, stinking city. His former kingdom, now that was the sight, his former kingdom, it lacked the stench of death. It was beautiful in it's own way, even if it smelled of penguins at times. His former kingdom. How proud and nice it sounded in those grim days. The crown whispered him things, now more than ever. It tried to keep him alive once again, and since it did just that, the words it said were different. It was more subtle, more clean in it's formed sentences. More sophisticated perhaps. Those weren't the times where he could simply walk around with his face full of ice. So it murmured to him to dress properly. To ware a hat to hid it. To hide his face when curious eyes were watching. And he did just that. He learned to trust this shining contraption. At times, it was the only friend he had. It was the only thing he had and judging by the way the world looked now, he doubted that it'll change. Finally, after much straying back and forth, he reached the destination. Yet another shady street, yet another shadowy figure. The deal was struck quickly, almost painlessly. There was something wrong with it, even he could feel it. When he obtained those so called tickets to heaven, when the merchant disappeared, it was obvious that someone will jump at him. He simply was prepared. The first shade that erupted from the crude, thick wall was pierced by an ice lance almost instantly, as his body shattered from the immense chills. The other two were frozen in a thick glacier, crushed by yet another ball of black ice. He learned a trick or two during all those years. That, and the crown whispered vile things. Kill or be killed. No subtlety. No jokes this time around. 'I will give you something back. But you need to live. You need to live Simon. I promised you life, you will live.' And he followed. As the last one felt onto the ground, he felt compelled. That notion troubled him, whenever some spark of sanity appeared in his thick mind. What he become, a street brawler? A killer? Will he be able to justify all of his acts that way? That would be a thought he'd linger for a while, yet someone's screams pierced the silence. It would seem that someone else had his share of amusement in this wondrous evening. The crown whispered once again – avoid, it's someone else business. 'It someone's burden. You just go back. Grab the girl and go back, stay safe, stay safe Simon. You know you have to. You know. Now go, don't you dare to care Simon. Don't you dare.' Back in the days, he would probably do just that. He would probably just crawl back into his hole and slip into his little insane world yet again. Not this time however, as when another screech for help trembled around, he decided to act. It came from the nearby street clinic, one of the few places where someone cared enough to take care of others. One of the few places where it's host did something for people that hardly ever payed for the trouble. No thanks were given in the land of Ooo nowadays. As the Ice King flew inside, he saw that some street goons were trying to gain a little more than just medical treatment from the owner of this place. That was enough. That was the last straw. There are moments, there are things where you just cannot remain stale. You cannot just watch and pretend you're looking the other way around when someone calls your name. They were so occupied in trying to breach her clothes, that they didn't even saw him coming. A thick icicle ran through the head of the first one, as blood began to sprout from it's pierced skull. That gave the other three the sign that something's wrong, something is not right. Their so called amours could wait, as they reached their weapons. When the first one tried to whack this weird, old man with his huge, makeshift knife, his hand was almost instantly chopped off by the frozen blade that emerged from within the wizard's hand. The years may have passed, yet he was still slick, agile. He still had it in him. With a dance like pirouette, the thug's head felt right from his shoulders. One could say that it rejoiced with his limb. The other three hesitated. Obviously their little share of fun meant to be harmless. For them that is.

"Guys, guys, hey, hey guys!..." The Ice King spoke as his eyes twitched. His mind slowly slipped into insanity yet again. "Let me tell you a joke..." He grinned, as more blades emerged from within his slick fingers. "...So, so, you know what a blizzard said to an iceberg?" They seemed confused by the share notion."...stay cool! Ah hah-hah!" The icy daggers began to circle around his arms. It was quite mesmerizing. And frightening. "...I'm such a... chilling guy, right? Let me show you how much!"

Before they even fully realized what's happening, the magic poured from within his hands, as it hit one of them right in the chest. His lifeless body felt down on the ground. Two left. They felt like flies. They were like flies. Third one wanted to shout something. That was yet again Simon's moment to shine, as the thick beam pierced the man's throat, coming out the other side.

"Aren't you... mouthful? Ah aha-hah!"

He swirled around just to hit the last thug, when he saw that this one did what the others probably should thought about in the first place - he took the woman for his hostage and looked at him viciously. Simon simply raised his eyebrow. That rusty dagger he hold on her neck was meant to hold him down? Him, the king of ice? Him, the almighty wizard? Obviously not. There are subtle means to deal with it.

"Now, boy, things have gotten out of hand pretty fast, huh?" He said placing his hands on his back, as he conjured a ball made out of snow. "But you know what?" He raised his left arm only to catch the thug's attention and when that worked out, he simply threw the ball to disarming him almost instantly. "You're dumber than me... no, wait, I'm smart, you're dumb, ah-hah!"

And with the last ice dagger, the last thug was no more. The woman looked at the mess, then at him. Back in the days that sight of blood would be quite repulsive. Back in the days, she would probably feel shocked by the way that this weird man dealt with them. Not in the new Candy Kingdom. In the new Candy Kingdom, you thank a stranger that saves you life like that. The rest hardly mattered. And this man, he was quite something. He simply nonchalantly grabbed the glasses that lied on the floor and wiped the dust from them as he passed it to her.

"Thank you..." She blinked a couple of times, almost as if she remembered him all of a sudden. Yes, he did looked familiar. "You were... I remember you. I think I cured your... birds once right? Way back... what was your name again?"

"I..." Thoughts swirled in his head fast, mixed with the whispers made by the crown. 'Don't reveal yourself, go, if you saved her, good, now go, no attachments, no more, they're dangerous, no more, no, go away go...' "Simon." He smiled as his face lightened up a little as he helped her get up. The voices in his head stopped, if only for a brief while. "My name is Simon."


	7. Chapter VI, Lost

**Chapter VI, Lost**

* * *

Lemon Haven. This weird little calm island in the middle of the industrial revolution looked quite obscure. Quite weird. Quite silly perhaps? Nevertheless, quite refreshing. It's yellow walls and yellow gardens behind said defenses greeted newcomers with it's cheerful songs and playful gestures. It was there all the time like a flower in the dirt. Perhaps it was because this little kingdom in the middle of the city of mists had just enough power to suppress anyone who wanted to claim it. Perhaps it was because the fact that the lemon ways, so different and so strange, were so unique that they were able to hold their own guard. Or maybe it was because the fact, that the rightful ruler of this place sat on so many explosive contraptions that he could take half of Ooo with himself, should anyone tried to assault him? Yes, that sounded quite reasonable. Either way, anyone could seek the safety within the haven walls, within their peaceful gardens, within their yellow meadows. Why so little did that? Perhaps because in this place, one had to obey the laws. Breaking them was penalized with many things. Sometimes it was a simple reprimand. At times, exile. Mostly - death. The rules were simple, the rules were strict, live and let live. As the ruler said it himself – lemon need not squeeze lemon to survive. Still, most preferred to live in the dirt without any kind of bounds, than to join the lemon in his utopia. The gate before the three opened and the white Lemongrab himself greeted them with a smile. He saw his better days, that's for sure. His yellow skin was wrinkled a bit and he used a staff to support himself. He somehow got his legs back however and his face was completed as well. Lemon science was quite wondrous apparently. That, and he seemed to be at peace with himself after all those years, at least on the surface. A feat not many could obtain.

"Nh... Greetings. Nice to see you all in the... great halls of Lemon Haven." He bowed down a little. "It's wonders are..."

"Quit the small talk." The princess quickly interrupted him. "We're not here because of your little haven."

"I know that creator." He raised his eyebrow, still, apparently it was quite hard to actually anger him as he smiled right after. "Never the less, you are greeted here, with the appreciation you... nhhh... deserve."

"Never mind. We're here in business matters." She handed him the tickets. "Rings any bells? Clearly from your place."

The lemon began to inspect those yellow sheets of paper greatly. His eyes weren't as sharp as they used to be. That, and Bubblegum's creations were always rather far sighted. As he took out his glasses and inspected them in great detail, he began to ponder. That was a troubling sight indeed, when someone tried to fake the need of having those to get in. The Lemon Haven was always free of any charges, free of any entrance fees. Free for everyone. Equality. Equality for everyone. That was his goal. And if someone wanted to gain a profit from his goal, well, that lemon still had something sour left within him, despite his wrinkled posture.

"Not mine. Nhhhh. Still, troubling. Greatly."

"It should trouble you." The princess nodded her head slightly. "They were used to kill someone."

"Hm?" He blinked a couple of times. Even despite the fact that he got much wiser with his age, his brain at times stopped working in all the wrong moments. "Like, nhhh... someone killed with the usage of them? How, sliced with paper? Illogical, almost unacceptable..."

"No." She sighted loudly. "Someone gave it to our... friend. To lure him out. Thought you may know something about it."

To lure someone out with a promise of safe haven? That sounded wrong. That sounded vicious, evil. Perhaps his brother would agree on such terms, should he still linger in this world. Not him, no. And even if his memory failed him at times, even if he sometimes saw the things that hardly made much sense, even if by every given law he could be considered insane, even if he had his outbursts back in the days, he knew he would never do such a thing. No. Not in this place, not in this world. He was the last bacon of light after all. Or, at least he saw himself that way.

"I will look into it. Your friend?"

"Simon."

"Simon..." The cogs in his head worked at full speed. "Can't say I recall the name. Nhhh no. But. I'll look into it. In the meantime, feel free to stay within my haven."

"That's hardly necessa..."

"I insist. Nhh..." This time it was he who interrupted her. "I insist creator." A smile appeared on his yellow face. It was quite bitter, more so than usual. "Last time you were here, you did quite the show. Many years passed and... nh... I think we're 'almost' reaching your level, eh-ehehe." Sarcasm and lemons. Who would have thought. "Maybe you'll even learn a thing or two."

He said and turned around, leading them throughout the lemon gardens. Finn hardly payed any attention to them, Bubblegum simply walked nonchalantly, trying to look as indifferent as possible. Marceline however, now, she was quite in awe. Long time has passed since she saw actual trees, in a good state as well. So what that they were a bit too yellow. So what that they were weirdly shaped. So what that they smelled of lemons. They were beautiful and she simply adored it. She could clearly see why her friend wanted to come here and take her with him for that matter. Funny, when she now thought about it. In the end he did succeed. She was here alright. However the company was a bit different. Two friends by her side, for whom she could give her life in the past. Now? Now she wasn't all that sure if she'd do that. Either way, the road was longer than she expected and the lemon, despite his walking stick, moved quite fast. Eventually he sighted and turned towards the princess.

"How's Lemonhope?"

That question. She thought he forgot. After all, she hardly ever wrote to him nowadays. She hardly ever felt the need to do that. It was obvious that she couldn't just tell this poor, poor soul that his son died ten years ago. How ironic, that he was simply stabbed on the streets of the very kingdom that was meant to serve as an example. That was meant to prepare him for the revolution. That had to remain hidden. She owed the white lemon as much. She owed him this one lie, this one little fib. A mother should always protect his child from harm. Wasn't he just that, in his own twisted way?

"Um..." The princess thought fast. "He is doing fine, I haven't write to you recently, because, you know, all the issues, all the... duties. Now this murder..."

"I see..." He nodded, accepting her answer. Perhaps deep inside, he never wanted to hear anything else. "...so, when he's coming back?"

"Soon." She placed her hand over his shoulder as a vague smile appeared on her face. The lemon probably hardly realized that she was lying. Marceline however knew her former lover well. She saw it all in her face, in her eyes. How much she has changed. "Soon. Just a little more patience, and you'll hear his flute once again."

"Oh..." He sighted with relief. "That would be amazing. To hear his songs once again. Yes... nhhh... Yes."

"So..." She quickly changed the topic. "How did you survived in the end? Your brother ate you, didn't he?"

"I..."

Thoughts swirled in his head. Struggle, endless struggle. His body tossed in the black, sour tunnels. Without hope, without his legs, without half of his face. Devoured yet again. Shattered yet again. By the one he once trusted. By the one for whom he was created. He couldn't hate him. He wasn't designed to hate even if he attempted just that at times. He wanted it to be over, one way or another. He wanted to make it good for everyone. To make everyone happy, in his own twisted ways. His brother? He never wanted that. He wanted to claim things, conquer things, prove things to others. No, he wasn't like him at all. Still, to kill, even such a vile creature? That was unacceptable. That was intolerable. But as once again the slow, painful digestion began, his mind cleared. He remembered about his children. How many more will suffer because of his brother? How many more will die because this obese beast will make them do things against their will? One death, better than many deaths? No. Yes. No. Yes. He couldn't decide. He couldn't bare himself to do just that. As pain once again came through his body, as he almost couldn't stand it, he reminded himself about Lemonhope. Hope. Yes. He may succeed. But what if he would not? Are the lemon people bound to tyranny? No! He began to punch and claw his way through as much as he could. His limp limbs, usually just hanging by the side of his body found enormous strength within them. There could be only one. Only one. And as he finally saw the light, as he finally crawled from the depths, it was just that. Only one.

"...nh... had my ways, creator. Had my ways..."

###

The lemon gave them all their separate rooms. Perhaps that was for the better. Marceline hardly knew if she wanted to spend some time with either Finn or the princess. Still, hours passed without a single clue, without a single notion. The host was apparently quite occupied with doing something, still, this little vampire strove for action, as she hated when she had to sit down idly. Eventually, seeing as no one came in yet another hour, she left her room and traveled throughout the narrow castle corridors. It's yellow shimmering was quite soothing. Still, she tried to find the host. Now that she thought about it, she never had the opportunity to speak with him during all those years. She obviously knew about his existence, it was hardly a secret that this little creation of Bubblegum roamed freely through the world. All the girl knew that there were once two of them, similar, yet so different. That very notion ranged a couple of bells. Sounded quite similar to say the least. Finally, she came near the rooms that were separated from the rest by a small, yellow ribbon. It was hardly an obstacle, yet for the citizens of this weird place, it was enough. Things and rules never stopped this little vampire however, therefore she ventured onwards, finally reaching one, large chamber filled with plants. In the middle, a giant statue stood, in memory of the other lemon. It's eyes, carved in stone, looked judgmentally at everyone underneath his feet. And just there, on a little bench, his counterpart happened to sit, thinking deeply. The vampire simply shrugged and sat near him.

"Ah." He nodded at her. "Nh... Hello."

"Yeah, hi."

He looked at her. She was quite different than her pink counterpart. There was something wild and uncertain about her that emanated beyond her little frame. He hardly had the experience in dealing with the ones at her, still, it was always a refreshment to see something new within those walls. Something less of a murderer seeking redemption or a trespasser, trying to loot as much as he possibly could.

"I don't believe we had the opportunity to... nhh... talk?"

"Not really."

"That's the nature of things I guess, nhhh..."

"Keeps us thinking, huh?"

"Hah-eh... Nhhh... quite so."

Silence once again occurred. The girl felt many things from within the yellow figurine. Many emotions, many feelings, many things that should probably remained hidden. She knew that life is a cruel mistress, and at times, it's better not to ask, at least not in a direct way.

"So." She pointed at the statue, seeing as asking about it was hardly harmful to anyone. "What's the deal with that?"

"My brother. In memory of him. I consult things with him. It eases the mind."

"Hm..." She blinked a couple of times. "How do you consult things with a piece of stone?"

"We work differently. We think differently." The lemon shook his head. "You don't need to understand us. You don't have to."

The monument above them glared viciously at their slim silhouettes. Almost as if it wanted to act against their words. Almost as if he wanted to tell his counterpart not to mend with the lesser beings. He was always like that when he was alive. Why there should be any kind of difference during his physical disappearance?

"Someone took something dear for you, nhhh... yes?"

"What? Oh... yes."

"I know how that feels, believe it or not..." He sighted loudly. "The difference is, your quest is pure. I took the dearest thing from myself... nhh..."

There are times where words are hardly needed. Marceline felt that it's one of those times. Pat gave her something after all, and judging by it's color, it was a fitting place and time to use it. A small flute, yellow and beautifully made. One could only guess and wonder from where he had it. Still, she hardly cared at this point, as she simply passed it to it's rightful owner. His face lightened up a little bit just as he received this token of appreciation. In his wobbly head, it was like a sign that everything is fine, everything is good. Maybe even a sign that it's owner will come soon. What a joyful day it shall be. As the vampire placed her hand on his shoulder, she left almost instantly, apparently wanting to give him some much needed time. To think, to ponder, to figure things out. Eventually, he sighted.

"Brother..."

He looked around just to be sure that no one is watching. Seeing as the girl left just as he asked, he tossed aside his little staff and gazed at him once again. Confronting his older counterpart was the most difficult thing he could think off. Still, it had to be done.

"We had different opinions about many... nhh... things, didn't we?" He tapped his yellow fingers over the statue's feet. "It shames me that one of us had to end that way. It shames me brother." He gazed at the shoes carved from stone, almost as if he was unable to look in the statue's face. "But now I need your guidance. This matter requires your strength as... nhhh... it cannot be resolved with peace." He placed the flute in the statue's hand. "See? They care. They gave me this. Nhhh... We have to help them..."

He landed on his knees before the statue, as his head almost reached the very soil surrounding it. It still shamed him greatly what he had to do. It shamed him that he had to kill one of his own. His most precious possession in this world. But at least somewhere, deep within his mind, he had some hope. Lemonhope, to be exact. And unless he'll know the truth, it shall remain that way.

"Bitter our thoughts, tangled around..." He began to chant with his forehead still on the very ground. "In yellow heads of ours, distinct yet nhh... so close..." His yellow fingers driven deep within the soil. "...visions pass away, carved in the stone..." Lemon juice began to pour from his eyes. "You are so long a gone, I remain alone..."

###

If the lemon needed time, she will give him time. She knew all to well that the people you trust the most are sometimes difficult to deal with. If he wanted to consort things with his deceased brother, who was she to have something against that. She wasn't better after all - a half breed in a world full of mists and smoke. That's who she was. As she reached her chambers once again, a rare sight was to be observed behind the door frame. There was this curious pink being, sitting at the corner of her bed, apparently waiting for her for quite some time now. Her glimmering eyes fixated upon the pale silhouette almost instantly, as she slowly got up. The room was full of the scent of her perfumes, almost as if every single element inside was simply soaked by it.

"Wanted to talk with you a little bit."

"Oh, now you want to talk?"

"Marceline..." He stated shyly. Right after that, he reminded herself that she's a princess after all. She need to be decisive. Strict, rough but fair. "...you know that time means nothing for us. Years here, years there..."

"Thirty years is hell of a time, you know?"

"Maybe. At times perhaps. Other times, it's just like a blink."

The vampire began to circle around her. Partially to look intimidating perhaps. Yes, that would be an explanation she would given, should anyone asked. More so however, because he enjoyed the notion that now she has that pink delight in her own room, trapped inside those four, yellow walls, as she is simply bound to her will. Quite thrilling.

"Well, blinking Bonnie, why are you in my room?"

"Since when I need permission?" She giggled. "You never asked about one."

"Maybe I'm now bit more keen on my privacy?" The vampire shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Oh, you're fooling me or yourself now?"

"Perhaps both."

Over the course of years, if anything, Bubblegum learned that at times, there are things that you need to obtain with force. Marceline was just one of those things. She grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, as their lips met after all those years. Fires were lit once again, even if one of them doubted that they will ever rise with such strength. That was what they both strove for after all. That pink taste, after all those years, after all those missed moments tasted like the most dulcet thing. Even if the person with the scent itself wasn't the one she once knew and loved.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about this moment." The princess smooched her again. "You know. About me."

"Maybe a bit, here and there."

"You're a terrible liar." She sniffed her partner's clothes. "...and you apparently use services of... others nowadays."

"And you're a terrible person."

"Yeah." The pink one chuckled, as she tossed her on the bed. "I've noticed."


	8. Chapter VII, Past

**Chapter VII, Past**

* * *

She finally woke up, looking around. She dreamed about something. About what, she couldn't really tell. Perhaps about the dirt on the roads, perhaps about the deaths she saw on the streets, perhaps about yet another dark sunrise, far above the smokes. Perhaps about her lover, that lied next to her, like always drooling over herself during the night. Perhaps that was the case. She couldn't remember, she couldn't really care as well. Her whole body hurt, she felt each and every single muscle on her aching frame. One could assume that the last night was wild enough to compensate the lost years in full. Still, she could hardly decide whenever she wanted even to think about it, to consider it to be the case. To consider this possibility, to consider this notion. She gazed at the princess once again. She looked so innocent during her slumber. What was in that pink head of hers during that time? Did she as well craved for some purity at times in that deceased mind of hers? Would she give it all to return to the old days, when everything was simple, when everything was grand, when her subjects hardly needed the moving touch of prosperity to feel good? To feel happy? Was she happy under that thick gum skin of hers? Marceline hardly knew that. The little vampire thought about it at times, yes, still, that wasn't the notion she hold on to too much. She stood up and put the nearest clothes on. Her shorts and long shirt that covered just what needed to be covered, yes, that's enough. Not like anyone in this yellow haven cared about that. That was the blessing of this place. And then, she reminded herself about a certain thing. That one, green leaf she received from the one that smelled of forest. She placed it right on the pink one's chest. She is smart, she will figure out what that indicates and what to do with it, if anything. The pale one however needed some fresh air. She had enough of her lover scent. For now. As she left her companion behind, she ventured throughout the narrow corridors that led outside. Much to her predictions, not a single lemon being cared how she looked, how she was dressed, what she was up to. As long as it wasn't something vile, as long as it did no harm to anyone, she was free to do whatever she wanted. She could respect that. Outside, the stench of lemongrass was quite intense, as it moved back and forth with every blow of the wind. In the middle of this yellow meadow, the owner of this place stood, looking up in the sky, pondering about something greatly. As soon as he saw her, he smiled a little bit.

"Ah." He bowed down a little. "I have what you need. Sort off. Nhhh... Sadly, sort off."

"How's that?"

"I've figured out from where those... things came from. Where they were printed. I don't know by whom, nhhh. No. But I've asked here and there. About the last days of your friend. I can tell you about that as well."

"Oh." She lightened up a bit. Even if the news he brought were probably quite grim, at least she would knew what happened. At least she would knew if the last moments of his were somewhat happy. "Please tell, please tell!"

"Of course I will. Of course I..." Something sharp pierced his shoulder and the smile quickly disappeared from his face. "Nhhh..."

As they both turned around, they saw a couple of assassins, crudely equipped with makeshift weaponry that gazed at them from within their robes. They were wizards, that's for sure, more or less skilled with magic it would seem, yet the aura surrounding them was quite obvious. The lemon simply removed the needle from his body and turned to the girl, almost as if he wanted to ignore them on purpose. He saw a spark in her eye, he saw that she's willing to fight alongside. He respected that. This was his battle however.

"Child..." He grabbed her by the shoulder. "I'll... nhh... deal with that." Once again he smiled. "But please. Check on both the guests and my children. I know you're capable. Nhhh. Please, do that. For me."

She looked both at him and at the attackers. Something in her head told her that it's not the best idea, then again, there was something in his gaze that made her tremble. A wild, lemon fire. So she nodded, and rushed away towards the castle. The white Earl chuckled, turning around towards the confused wizards. They wanted his attention at full? They will get just that.

"So..." He tapped on his fancy staff. "You wanted to... nhh... Breach the halls of my haven? To disrupt it's peaceful ways?" He pointed his rod at them. "That's funny. Nhhh... But I'll give you the acceptable punishment..." The crystal at the top began to glitter, as small sparks of energy jumped back and forth. "...ONE MINUTE OF PAIN, NO TRIAL!"

Lightning poured from the tip of his weapon, hitting the first one in the chest. His body shook and shivered as the beam was fixated upon him. It eventually began to scorch around, as the stench of burning flesh was so strong that it even managed to replace the sour scent of lemongrass. As his horridly distorted body hit the ground, the others began their attack, seeing as this very lemon is hardly the joke they thought he'll be. He parried the first attack with ease, as he grabbed some of the juice pouring from his wound and tossed a few drips in the attacker's eyes. The way he screamed, the way his eyes began to burn would only indicate that the pain upon him was beyond measures.

"It hurts? Nhhh." Lemongrab swirled, electrocuting yet another one. He loved peace, yes, he stench of burning meat pleased him as well however, since he never enjoyed those that tried to break the laws of this place. That tried to defy what he fought for. For which his brother died for. Oh no. "It's only a sensation, believe me... Nhhh..."

He spanned around once again, managing to tore down the mask from one of them. A wizard, like any other one could assume. He hardly cared who attacked him and his land. The act itself mattered more, not the reason. He charged at him and put the tip of the rod into his face. The last thing his victim saw, was a yellow grinn out of nightmares.

###

She moved fast. The very notion that something happened to Bonnibel was terrifying for her. Why was that, she hardly knew. Recently, the princess was a terrible person. Vile, wicked, deranged at some point. Perhaps she still thought that she will be able to somewhat cleanse her? Perhaps she still thought that in the pink being's head, she was the most important thing in the world, and that thing alone would be enough to lead her to the right way? To show her the light? Whatever she thought wasn't all that important however. As she rushed inside, she found a couple more assassins, trying to snatch and kill the lemon citizens. That wasn't something she enjoyed to watch. First one's head was chopped off quickly with her sharp claws, as his lifeless body felt on the ground, releasing the small, round lemon from within his clutch. The rest turned towards her almost instantly and charged their weapons. She dodged the best she could, covering herself behind the furniture. And then, she disappeared from their sightings, as the hunters became hunted. As she appeared behind one of them, the snapping of his neck echoed throughout the silent halls. Others instantly tried to shoot her down, but she was faster than that and disappeared once again. One by one, they felt down like chopped down trees. Finally, only two of them remained, standing back to back. As she jumped once more, one of them almost hit her this time around, throwing her off her momentum, as she felt on the floor. The tides turned it would seem, as the assassins pointed their makeshift wands at the pale one. But before they could shoot, a steel hand emerged from the wall behind them, and as it shattered the thick surface, it did the same with their skulls. Blood sprouted everywhere. The girl looked up.

"Finn..."

"Marceline."

He smiled a little bit, finding that quite funny, as he helped her in getting up. Their smirks ended quickly however, as they reminded themselves about their purpose. In this very moment, for the first time in a long while, their goal was the same – to save the princess. They rushed through, dispatching anything that even tried to come in their way, leaving numerous blood stains as a trail of their handcraft. Once again, they worked together. Once again they felt satisfied. As they breached the doors of the room where Bubblegum stayed for the night, the sight they saw hardly should surprise them. The pink being simply sat on the pile of bodies. The grimaces on their faces would indicate, that she hardly gave them an easy way out. Almost instantly she smiled towards the two, standing up nonchalantly, as she delicately kicked one last time on the pile of corpses. It made a crunching sound.

"Seem that someone wants us dead." She giggled with excitement. "Futile attempt."

"Are you alright you majesty?"

"Of course you patoot." She flicked him on the cheek. "You should be the first one to know, that I'm exceptional in detaching someone's limbs..." She gazed in the vampire's eyes. "It would seem that either your friend made quite some... nasty acquaintances along the way or..." The princess pulled out the leaf from her pocket. "...someone's after me. The same really, since someone wants to make it personal. We shall make it personal then."

As they exited the room, Lemongrab wobbled his body towards them. Aside from the wound in his shoulder that poured some juice over his clean, white suit, he was untouched. The grin on his face would indicate happiness. Something told Marceline however, that the ones outside had it even worse than those under the princess heels. She hardly wanted to think about that.

"A lot of cleaning." He said as he stepped into one of the piles of blood. "Nhhh. Shame." He bowed down. "Thank you for dispatching them. Saving lemons, yes. Even though you brought them here." He shook his head. "So much death in your word. So much." He waved his hands. Lemon servants poured from every directions, as they tried to clean the mess as fast as possible. Their master never accepted failure after all, even despite his good nature. "So. Nh. A word with you child. Preferable just you and me. It's about your friend..."

###

Days passed quite fast for the King, with such company by his side. Someone to talk with, someone to joke with, to laugh with. Someone that wasn't just an imaginary voice inside of his head. Someone that was there for him all the time. All of a sudden, the rotten streets of this forsaken Kingdom weren't all that bad. Or rather, there was something good on them. Her smile, her eyes fixated only upon him. They walks in the evenings, their chats during the nights. He helped her in her little clinic, and she gave him something far beyond payment. She gave him her heart. And he, he changed as well. Despite the odds, he somehow looked younger, more colorful. More alive. And during one of days, they both decided to spend it a bit differently, in one of many dusty cafeterias that occupied the streets. This one wasn't all that bad, it even was cleaned up a little recently. That, and the drinks served in here had less dust in them than in any other place. One of the remaining why-wolves was in charge here, making coffee and other drinks of less subtle nature. They hardly cared what they'll get, as long as they'll spend some time together. People inside constantly gave them the grim looks, still, the one with the blue skin made quite the name for himself, dispatching anything that comes into his way. Or, more likely, her way.

"So..." She began as her finger circled around the dirty glass. "...this city gained some colors in the past few days."

"Yeah. Heh." He quickly took a sip of something that tasted like sand with water poured over it. Still, it tasted bit better than things served in other areas. "It really did. Although, still, would you consider what I told you?"

"About going away from here? Yes..." She bit her lip. "And not that I haven't considered that, I did! It was so tempting that I couldn't sleep last night... still..." She sighted loudly. "There are so many that need someone's help in this place you know? I feel like I cannot just, you know..."

"You deserve more."

"You do as well. Still." She shrugged. "I understand if you want it differently. I believe however that somewhere out there, there is a spark. A spark that will ignite something? I don't know..." She shook her head. "Either way Simon, if you wish you can..."

"Shhh." He silenced her almost instantly, grabbing her hand within his cold grasp. "No, no. That's out of the picture. Out of the picture get it, because..." He quickly slapped himself. "Sorry. Either way, no. I'm staying here, with you. That's no place for a lady like yourself to be left alone."

She smiled to him and nodded with relief. She enjoyed his company, as much as she enjoyed the fact that she felt safe around him. As they both looked at each other, she slowly began to smudge his leg with hers, smirking flirtatiously. That caught not only his attention, but also those that looked at them with much contempt.

"Oh, wowzers. Heh." He leaned towards her. "People are looking suspiciously. Think it's time to boil."

And they left, just like that, without putting even more attention on them. The narrow streets and tight corridors were a little more appealing when there was someone near to venture through them. That was the point after all. To have someone in this cruel and wicked world. Without a word, they quickly found themselves in her apartment. As he sat near the table, she closed the doors behind them, gasping with much relief.

"Finally."

She sat on his laps and tangled her fingers around his white beard. For the first time in a long while, he felt like a man once again as he responded with smooching her all over her neck and cheeks, venturing lower and lower, as he began to unbutton her blouse. He hardly remembered the last time someone let him this close. He hardly remembered those kind of sighs, those kind of wondrous curves. Those kind of lustful traps. Dulcet ditches. And as he smudged all over, as his cold hands enjoyed this little journey, she leaned towards his ear.

"All that time..." She puffed warmly right inside. "...you were around and no one noticed what a treasure you are." She placed her hands on his torso. "No one noticed that there's something more underneath those tired eyes? Underneath that cold chest? No? Shame. There's a heart made of gold in there." She cuddled around and blushed. "I know someone like that once. He kind of resembled you, you know? Hope he's happy, wherever he is... his name was..." She pondered a little bit. "I cannot even remember his name..."

Her slick fingers on his matted, rough hair felt quite good. Quite refreshing. Quite soothing. Obviously he hardly ever felt any kind of love in the past years. Decades. Centuries. And now, being so close to someone, regaining himself with each and every slick move, regaining the warmth in his chill body, regaining control over his life, that was something he deeply strove for. That was something that was always present somewhere in the thick skull of his, hidden underneath all the vile and wicked whispers. Love is such a big word. Still, such a delightful feeling on his old, almost deceased heart. He felt younger and younger with each warm smudge over his body, with each breath around his ear. With each smooch that fallen on his skin. Yes. That was something he longed for. Yes, that was something he missed. Finally, his and her lips met. She was the first one in a while that hardly backed away from his chilling presence, from his freezing face, from his cold frame. She apparently strove for more, and he, after all those years? He wasn't the one who would oppose. He wasn't the one who would neglect this little bit of affection. He wasn't the one who would run away now, now that he gained so much. That, and her scent, the way she tasted, it was all familiar. Maybe a bit too familiar. It tangled something deep inside his head. Something that was always silenced. He too know someone once. Someone that he lost, or rather, someone that was taken from him. Was she happy now, after all those years? Was she even alive? Either way, hopefully she was happy. He was, that's for sure. She unraveled his tie and tossed it away, the same with the rest of his clothes. His body changed during the last weeks. It resembled his former, strong self. More slick. Less wrinkled. The way he liked to remember it. The way he liked it to be. That, and he hardly was shy about it at this point. There was no need for it. And as they both eventually got naked, as she still sat on his laps, moving her hips back and forth, she looked him deep in the eyes. He smiled back and took off her glasses.

"Don't worry, I'll give them back."

"I don't have to see you to know you're around."

Without hesitation, without fear, without doubt, their bodies collided, inch by inch, frame by frame, spot to spot. And what a delightful feeling it was. There was no ice and chills in his mind this time around, oh no. There were no whispers that would keep him out of this world. No advises from the voice in his head that led him into insanity. And they moved in their little ballet, as it got warmer and warmer, both underneath their skin and in the room itself. She couldn't decide, if it was because of the lack of her glasses, that his hair turned brown, if only for a little while, as his face gained some of it's former colors. Some of it's former shimmer. Was it from the heat that their bodies made while they collided, that she saw the person she lost long time ago in the one before him? And he, was it because the pleasure he felt that he saw the very one he couldn't name before him, the very one he lost so many years ago, now rejoiced in this final twist and thrust, in this final dance of two close beings? Maybe. He didn't know if he wanted to care about that notion. He loved the one he lost. He loved the one before him. Was that any different? Wasn't the feeling in his heart the most important thing to care about? The most important thing to cherish within? Either way, the fiords melted, as spring came within their long forgotten paths. Thrust by thrust, grind after grind, smooch after smooch, longing kiss after another, finally the moment came, that they both echoed throughout the apartment. After the final act, they simply cuddled around for a while. His mind was clearly set on something else however. Despite the soothing notion in his head, there was one last thing he had to do. The final token, the final bidding. He slowly began to dress up.

"Where are you going?"

"One last thing." He placed his finger on her lips. "One last thing, I need to send a friend to a place safer than this. To a place where I'll be sure she'll be safe." He smiled warmly. "Then I know, that I'll be able to protect you in full."


	9. Chapter VIII, Revolt

**Chapter VIII, Revolt**

* * *

So the three left the yellow paradise, going back into the streets. Bubblegum wasn't so sure of herself anymore, now without the thick walls of her palace, the comfort of her carriage, or the yellow creations that somewhat protected her. Earl seemed kind of sad to see them leave, still, that was the nature of things, and he had a lot to do as well. The last thing he said towards Marceline, was a request actually, to remind her lover how to address her letters. And to remind her about Lemonhope. Their next goal was quite simple, as there were two places they needed to visit, to unravel more of this tangled mystery. The clinic would be the first spot, as it should cast some light over the last days of Simon more precisely than any other mean. That, and his last loving gasps. As they reached this little place, both Finn and Bubblegum agreed to just wait outside, while the little vampire stepped forth into the clutches of this last bacon of hope in this forsaken city. When she disappeared, the princess turned towards her guardian.

"When it all happened?"

"And you are referring to what exactly, your majesty?"

"This." She pointed at the dumpsters near the clinic, which were like an open plate for all the rats that came by and nabbed on it, hardly scared of anyone that passed by. "And this." Now, she pointed above, on one of the buildings covered with numerous signs, crudely written all over it. Most of it addressed her personally, with an usage of curses and other adjectives she'd prefer to avoid. The princess apparently deserved it however, one way or another, even if she preferred to think otherwise. "I mean..." She tried to smirk, acting as if it was a joke, when she looked at the 'The princess is a wench, she lets everyone in.'. "This one is simply delightful, right? And when... when did this happened?" She pointed at yet another building, bit further away, that almost crumbled from it's age. The windows were like empty, glassless hollows that scared everyone around. Still, someone lived there despite that, as she could clearly see a tiny light somewhere in the distance, like a lonely spark that wanted to shine just a little longer. A lonely spark that was afraid that someone will eventually put it out completely. "And most importantly..." She bit her lip. "When did that happened?" Once again, her finger pointed at yet another thing, a body that just lied in the next quiet corridor. No one payed attention, no one really cared. No, actually, someone did cared about it – rats cared. They always cared about everyone. They were the thing that always came to visit. That always made their last goodbyes. Even if the world forgot, everyone could be sure that the rats, the rats will always remember. "When it happened?..."

"After a while." He shrugged. "All changes come after a while. Weren't you the one that taught us that... your majesty?"

"Well. Yes, still..." She scratched her chin. "I were the one that brought progress, this shouldn't happen. Not like that. Not like this."

"Well. The candy people were always broken, one way or another." He looked at her. No emotions were present on his face. "It's always that way, when you lead your people by the hand, and one day, they can't find that hand."

"And the wizards?"

"Well." He adjusted his metal arm. "That's just another hand to worry about."

And they just stood still, observing the rats in the dumpsters. They were like the society of this city – scattered, searching for food, searching for something to eat. And when one of them found something, others almost instantly tried to take it away, in a vague attempt to live a bit longer. A bit longer than others perhaps, was that their goal? It could be the case. Bubblegum thought about many things, but this time, the man's mind was the one occupied the most. World went to shit, hasn't it? With all the killing, with all the blood on the floor, with all the blood on his hands. He did asked himself the same questions she did just now. He never found the answer however. What could he changed, in a longer run. Was there a thing that could be fixed, by him out of all people? Smarter than him couldn't managed to do so. Smarter than him made this world sunk like a ship with too many holes in it's bottom deck. And now he stood here, in the land full of garbage and stench of rotten corpses, with the one he once felt something towards, without his loyal companion, without his loyal brother, all alone in the world that slowly decayed. A single notion tangled in his head however, that somewhere out there, deep beyond the crude and thick walls of the New Candy Kingdom, lied the place made of fire and within it, his little spark of hope. She was the one that made every day worth waking up. Worth taking care of others. And one day, he'll probably stay with her, away from this rotting place. Perhaps the little vampire will guide the pink one out of her little, closed world, and he won't be needed anymore? One day, he sighted. One day.

"Finn."  
"Yes your majesty?"

"Stop with that."

"Alright. Yes... princess?"

"Where did I go wrong?"

He looked her in the eyes and chuckled. There was something in his eyes. If she knew better, she would say it's regret. Still, everyone around felt that, one way or another, so that was hardly a clue. She saw that he thought deeply about the answer however. There's no running back from some things, oh no.

"You never did..." He shook his head. "It was my fault. When you needed guidance the most, I were the dickhead that chased skirts around..." He looked at her once again. "It's easy to be miss-leaded, with no one around to tell you when you're doing a piss poor job." He grabbed her pink hand and smooched it's surface. "And sadly, you did just that."

###

She came inside, slowly looking around. There was no one there, aside from the one in charge, apparently quite occupied in stapling some poor sod back together. Despite the fact that he was unconscious, his body twitched from time to time. Did he felt pain? Hard to tell. She hardly cared as well, as her needle passed through the skin, marking it with many thin threads.

"Dammit..." She whispered to herself. "Forgot about the stomach! Silly me..."

She put down the needles and took out a small yet sharp scalpel, again cutting through the body of the one before her. Once more, it twitched. Marceline felt like she was about to puke. Still, her friend needed to be avenged. A mere sight of guts shouldn't stop her from doing that. He coughed loudly, and finally said.

"Um. Hello?"

"Oh. Hello. Wait in turn. I'm quite... occupied as you can see. One mistake and this poor sod will be rat food today, instead of, let's say..." She sighted. "Tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know, still... I'm here to know about... um. Simon."

She tried to look indifferent about hearing that name, still, the scalpel in her hands almost pierced the lungs inside of her patient's chest. She tried her best to get invested in her work, simply to forget. It would seem that others won't let her do just that.

"What about him?"

"You two were close."

"You can say that we were. What of it?"

Her hands worked even faster now, almost as if she tried to ignore her guest in the most obscure way possible. The blood sprouted in each and every direction, as she began to pick things out of her patient's stomach. What she wanted to find there exactly, it was hard to tell. She managed to snatch a few coins however, above all else. Well, everyone tried to keep their income in the best possible way. One way or another. Close to the heart some could say.

"I just want to know who killed him."

"I won't be much help, believe me. All I know was that he left and... that was the end of his story."

And she began to staple the one before her once again. She enjoyed the notion of fixing things, that's for sure, and once again, with every slightest touch of her needle, the body moved rapidly. Maybe the things she used to render him unconscious weren't strong enough to stop him from feeling pain? The vampire figured out that it was the case, seeing as even his face grimaced from time to time. That, and her question apparently made the doctor rather irritated. She was a strong woman after all, not the like that enjoyed recalling bad things. Some questions needed to be asked however.

"You know something beyond that?"

"I know that he left because of someone. I see whom now and..." She sighted out loud. "You're still alive. That's good I guess." She shook her head. "At least he didn't die for nothing." She turned towards the little vampire. "Listen, I don't really want to talk about it, alright? I know nothing, I searched on my own..." She grinned a little. "Few thugs had their guts pierced out. He taught me a thing or two. Still. Nothing. Whoever did this, is out there. I would say I don't care whatever you'll do with that information but..." She stabbed the one behind her in the leg. "...I hope that whomever did this, will find justice by your hand. And if anything, just toss me his body. He can be alive still if you prefer it that way. I'll have my share of fun."

And she just got back to doing what she was best at. Fixing in the most obscure of ways. Marceline felt bad for her. Simon was her friend, true, but for her... for her he was obviously someone more. She wanted to do something for her. Anything. What Earl said? Everyone is welcomed in his haven? Perhaps she should...

"We could give you shelter." The girl tried to smile. "In the Lemon..."

"I said to him the same that I'll tell you, I..." She paused for a brief moment, as she smudged both her chest and her belly, almost as if she just now realized something important. Something that instantly made her change her mind. "Or... you know what... yes. I need to savor what's left of him in this world." She looked at the one that lied on the table. "Just let me fix this one. Then I'll go. There's something aside from you worth saving in this world... Even if he hardly knew about it."

###

The old harbor was a perfect place for any kind of shady gathering. No one dared and cared to look inside, mostly because the waters of this forsaken kingdom were polluted beyond usage. No one sane enough would even consider eating something that came from within them. You may as well drink poison, the outcome is the same. The once noisy halls now stood empty, scaring off everyone that came near. They changed with years as well, when the needs grew. And when there was a need for something beyond fish, they were used to contain and gut the most fearsome of sea creatures. The great calamari, whales, sharks, even the powerful, slim leviathans. All had their blood sprouted from down below, as it dripped on the floor. A perfect place to start a revolt. As all the hooded figurines stood around, the one with leaves on her head finally stepped on the podium, made out from the very machine that once sliced the mighty creatures. Will it be used to gut someone else in the days to come?

"Wizard community!" She shouted and rose her heads up in the air. "It's been too long since we agreed to be tossed aside, like garbage, by Bubblegum and her guard dog. By Giovanni and his contraptions. Too long."

She hit the ground before her, as numerous seeds began to pour from her fingertips. It wasn't long as the blooming vines began to grow from the very spot she smashed on, tangling around the rusty bars that surrounded her. Some gasped in awe.

"Many died. Many of us, many noble souls amongst us, twisted, squished, washed by the sewers."

She swirled her fingers in the air, and the plants sprouted further and further, climbing on the surface of all the rusty and almost crumbled walls.

"...but I tell you, if they want to wash us into the sewers, we shall be baptized there, and emerge a new one!"

The vines eventually tore down the roof itself. Shame there was no sun present up above, that would shine down upon them. Still, at least the stench of blood and long forgotten guts was let out, if only for a little bit.

"Recently, one of our greatest died on the streets of once blooming kingdom..."

When she said that word, the flowers on the plants began to sprout in numerous beautiful colors, as the scent from within was so delightful, that some of the participants sighted quietly, apparently remembering the old days. The good days.

"His name, was Simon!"

Her voice almost trembled when she said that name. Some could say that was from all the excitement, some could say that she did it because she was ashamed of what happened with one of her colleagues. Others would sense something else in her voice. What? Hard to tell.

"Simon Petrikov. The Ice King."

The wind smudged around the flowers, as they slowly began to decay on their very eyes. She apparently wasn't all that subtle in her metaphors. Still, they caught their attention in full.

"We all know he was an innocent being, trapped in his own world. But... he apparently was too powerful even caught within his disease..."

The petals slowly began to fall down, almost like snow. Now when they thought about it, snow was a rare sight in the new Candy Kingdom as well. It was all smoke and gears in the recent years. And blood, that too.

"...to powerful for the likes of Bubblegum!"

She shook her fist in the air, showing the little poster with her pink presence to everyone, intending to tear it down apparently. Still, if someone would actually thought about it, her relationship with the pink one always was rather shady. Not many remembered that she was in fact in love with the pink little being. Even tried to gain a kiss from her, many years ago. Was that the fuel for her little revenge? Maybe. Or maybe it was beyond that, as she grew out from her petty affections?

"It's time for the new order. Wizards rule? No! Wizards will rule the foundations of this world."

On those words, the rain finally began to pour inside, as the refreshing drips slide down their hoods and robes. Most of them thought that it was more of a symbol, with the whole downpour that will come to Ooo. She proved them wrong.

"Like before brethren. Bring me the gum princess. Alive if possible. But I'm not the one that's picky. Try to spare the vampire however. I have plans for that one."

Everyone shouted and applauded, as once abandoned and decaying warehouse now bloomed with life. When they disappeared, she looked once again at the poster she held, smudging the sheet of paper with her delicate, green fingers.

"And as I will have my final kiss... I will have your crown. And maybe, just maybe... I will have your little prize as well."

She began to spin around one of the rusty poles, which almost instantly turned green, as moss began to pour from each and every hole. Like most wizards, she had her share of crazies, underneath all those leaves on her head.

"There was a time when I would flick, there was a time when you made me sick, there was a time when I'd like a kiss, a time when I wanted to taste you, pink miss..." She spanned around more and more, and with each turn more plants began to pour around. "I still want that, even bit more, but what I'll left of you, it'll be rather sore..."

"My, my, what a voice you have."

Not all rushed out of the building it would seem, as a tall, slim man with a flick of hair falling down on the half of his face emerged from the shadows. There was a constant smile on his face, almost as if someone glued it over.

"You know that those morons will fail, hm?" He chuckled. "If you want things done, ask the best about it."

"Are you the best Ash?"

"You know it babe." He hit himself in the chest. "Best of the best."

"So bring me the girl." She came closer flirtatiously and scratched him on the chin. He was easily entertained, that's for sure. Easily manipulated. She enjoyed that feature amongst her little subjects. "If you menage, both of them. I still doubt that..."

"I will do it, come on! When did I failed you?"

"Should I count?" She grinned viciously. "You think you're immortal you know, I know for a fact that..."

"Alright, alright. I won't fail you this time around." He nervously shook his head. "The girl will be yours." He shrugged. "Mar-Mar had it coming for a long time either way..."


	10. Chapter IX, Lies

**Chapter IX, Lies**

* * *

There was something wrong in the air and it wasn't the rain. No, that was actually quite refreshing. But there was something vile lingering out there, as an indication that death is slowly lurking by. As the three once again found themselves on the streets, trying to find their way around, it was awfully quiet. Even the occasional bums disappeared from the streets. And that was never a good sign. Just like the lack of rats. The gusts of wind echoed loudly, and the water tapped of the surface in an intense matter. So intense that it was almost unbearable to some.

"Something's wrong." The princess said to herself, pondering deeply. "And I thing it's..."

Just as she spoke those words out loud, something hit in one of the tall buildings up above. It looked almost like a fireball of sorts that crumbled the walls it flew into. And on that signal, all hell broke loose as numerous other missiles of various elements began to shatter the sky, flying back and forth, left and right, hitting everything on their path. It wasn't long before they saw silhouettes of wizards flying around, destroying everything what they could, destroying every piece of progress that they saw. The explosion in the Diablerie Hutch, far in the distance indicated that those once locked now were set loose again. And then came the contraptions made by Giovanni and Bubblegum, just in case something like that happened. The conflict was immanent. On the screen attached to one of the buildings, the old man's face appeared, looking calmly with his dead-like eyes.

"Citizens of Candy Kingdom. It would seem that someone in eager tries to dispute the ways of our peaceful society. Fear not however, as every act like this shall be handled with..."

The beam of lightning shoot right into the screen, shutting it down almost instantly. That wasn't the end of the speech however, as numerous other showings managed to finish it in their own pace. It was clear that no one really believed in his words. No one really believed that there is a safe spot in this place anymore. In this diseased city. Some perhaps however felt relief, that there is someone out there that will bring up the stability. Even if it meant going back to the rotting streets tomorrow.

"At least he will do something about it..."

"Not quite..." The princess bit her lip. "...Giovanni died a year ago."

"What?"

"He died. But both me and him knew that this day will come..." She sighted and shook her head. "So the only logical conclusion, was to record as many samples as we could, that were as varied as humanly possible. To show everyone that the world is still... intact?"

"So for the past year..."

"Yep." She shrugged and smiled shyly. "You said it yourself. I'm a bad person. It was hard to keep things in check. Someone had to do it." The pink one rose her arm. "Someone had to take responsibility for her city."

Finn looked at the princess quite surprised. Apparently he hardly knew about it as well. Looks like he wasn't all that close to her after all. Looks like she didn't trusted him in full. The vampire on the other hand had enough of being cheated by everyone around, as she slapped the pink one right on the face. Bubblegum hardly was surprised. She deserved that and more. She just grabbed her lover's hand afterward and smooched on it's surface.

"Marceline..." She kissed her once again. "...while I lied to the world... I never lied to you. You... simply never asked." The pink one sighted. "And I know we're after the one that killed Simon. But I think we need to head out to the palace. He is dead either way..." She looked her in the eyes. "We on the other hand – are not. Better keep it that way."

As usual, she simply rushed ahead. Obviously this little being was hardly used to others objecting to her will. She thought that a simple kiss and a few soothing words will be enough for her lover to follow her once again and help her in her cause. Maybe she was right in some parts, yes, that was a possibility. Still, even the man they were with was quite speechless. But, he above all else, got used to those behaviors and slowly began to move after her. The vampire quickly joined by his side.

"How do you do it?" She sighted. "How do you deal with her?"

"It just comes with time. Easier for me. I grow old. You stay in one place."

"I don't..."  
"You do Marceline. And I envy you that..."

Well, there was some logic in those words, if only a little. She had to admit that the princess was right as well. No point in searching for the killer when the city finally erupted and is in a state that hardly served anyone. As they rushed towards the palace, trying to avoid needless conflict, they quickly realized, that the courtyard is a one, huge battlefield. Her palace forces struggled with the upcoming attackers, the wizards weren't without causalities as well however, as numerous bodies simply laid on the ground, slowly trampled into the ground. It was quite a gruesome sight. Finn was first that jumped head on, as he began to bash nearby foes, crushing him under his mighty steel hand, disappearing somewhere in the crowd. Bubblegum just smirked towards her lover, and as she pumped her gun, she went in as well, as her shoots echoed throughout the place. The vampire on the other hand hardly wanted to get involved beyond what she already did. There was no side she was able to pick, as she hardly cared about both the wizards and the candy citizens. That is, until she spotted a certain figure, gazing at her from the roof of one of the smaller buildings. She quickly flew towards him and as she landed, he greeted her with a grin.

"Ah! As usual, you came right into my arms Mar-Mar. Splendid." He pointed his wand right at her. She would lie if she said that she didn't waited for this moment for a while now. This particular wizard was something she would love to erase, both from this world and from her head. Well, she handled with more powerful foes. This little spoiled magician shouldn't be much of a challenge. "What, you aren't going to say anything?" She just pointed at him, then at her, as she made a throat-slicing gesture. "Ah, civilized like always. That's why I always liked you, you know? Too bad we never reached further. I bet you're just as wild when intimacy strikes in!"

He tossed his jacked aside and began to prepare his incantations. That's just what she needed. No holding back. Despite the battle around, despite the princess in her crowd, despite the dead friend. No holding back. No more. And she was the first one that charged at him, changing into a wolf midair, in a dire attempt to bite off his head from the top of his shoulders. He just chuckled, shifting into a leopard, as their two agile bodies swirled around one another. Each bite, each scratch, each pummel did absolutely nothing, as their wounds instantly mended. They were both immortal by most means, and killing such in any trivial matter was simply out of the picture. Perhaps he would have an upper hand if not for the lack of sun. There were other means to do things however, as he returned to his normal being, beginning to pour bursts of pure energy from within his wand right at her direction. She changed back as well, deflecting each and every single one with her claws, getting closer and closer despite the overwhelming flood of spells. Finally, after the last of beams, her hands reached his neck, as with a quick turn she snapped it right where they stood. She quickly backed off, hardly believing what she just done. Her conscious could rest in peace however, as obviously it wasn't enough. For a being that lived for so long, for a being that survived pummeling into the ground by a giant dog, that was not enough. He smiled, as he put the bones on the right place with a disgusting sound.

"Well. That's a rather fucked up foreplay Mar-Mar." He grinned even more so. "But for some reason, I'm thrilled for excitement, you pale whore! Fuck, you made my head spinning!"

He threw away his wand and simply began to brawl with her. Punch after punch, kick after kick, the two danced on the top of the roof. No one could gain advantage over the other however, as both of them were beyond killing. Marceline thought fast. There were a few ways to take away his greatest asset – his bargained immortality. Several was unavailable, but one particular should do the trick. Sucking his essence along with his blood. And as she swirled around, once again dodging his precise moves, she eventually reached his back, as she driven her teeth deep into his neck.

"Bah!" He began to pummel her on the head. "Get off me you bitch!"

He finally managed to toss her off and dived right into the crowd. The girl smirked to herself. She enjoyed being victorious over this pile of filth. The vampire obviously went after him, knocking anything that came into her way, wizard or not. That's what he counted for however. Ash never liked loosing. And to be honest, he never liked to fight in a clean, honorable matter as well. Better when others did his job. She on the other hand strayed around, until the first hit of bright light came right into her eyes, so intense that her skin almost began to scorch. It wasn't her ex however, out of all people. No, it was someone whom she least expected. The one that dealt with colors and things that once brought joy to people. Perhaps that's why he dealt with her in such ease – she hardly expected someone like him to stop her. He was surprised by that notion as well, still, an opportunity like that shouldn't be missed. Huntress will praise him greatly – that was the only thing that mattered. And as he poured even more colors into her eyes and face, slowly overcoming her completely, someone stabbed him, just like that. That someone was Ash, obviously. Other wizard subdued her? All for the better. He wanted to claim his reward however. The circle of betrayal was completed.

###

He dragged her all the way to the old warehouse, now covered in plants. It would seem that the host was busy leading her people onwards toward their goal. All for the better. As he tossed the body of his former mate, he looked at her from above. He enjoyed that notion – the sore fact that he was dominant again. She had much to pay for. And he was the one that always enjoyed taking and claiming his prize. As much as she wanted to break free, the magical knots on her legs and hands were binding her in one place. Their power was also enough to keep her from shifting into something else.

"So Mar-Mar. You had it coming for a while now." He crouched near her and smirked. "All this time you thought you'll slip away. You know, I do remember the first time you dumped me. And for what? To have a bit of gum? Psh..." He rolled his eyes, still, there was something in his gaze. Some form of cruelty that she hardly wanted to experience. "Years passed. Our encounters were always bitter. Shame really. You know the drill. Ash always gets what he wants."

"Mhhh!" She tried to scream, yet the tape on her lips made it impossible. "Mfhhh!"  
That was all futile, obviously, since the wizard's mind was set into one certain course. Pleasure. Ash was always like that – whenever he saw something he strove for, he had to have it. Right now. He never enjoyed waiting. Maybe that was the case with their relationship in the first place. That, and the lack of understanding from his part. Not only her. Lack of understanding that not every being in the world was there to serve him and just him. It hardly mattered either way, as he began to slowly caress her unwilling frame. He was twisted in every possible way after all. Why not prove his point. Not like she had anything to say. And as she twitched and shook around, he tried his best to pin her tightly to the ground and began to rip off her clothes. But before he could even swipe her shirt, an arrow landed right through his throat. Blood began to pour from his lips. He just realized that he made a mistake, as the green figurine came from behind, slowly placing her hands on his shoulders. He tried to say a word, tried to explain, tried to beg, but not a single word passed from within his mouth. A speechless wizard. A defenseless wizard.

"Ash, Ash, Ash..." She scratched him on the chin as she played with the arrow driven in his throat, circling her fingers around. She took much joy from it it would seem. "You're trying to take more than you should, you know that? And you know how trying to cheat me around ends, don't you?" Her finger traveled towards the pointy end of the arrow. "What should I do with you now, huh? Of course, if I'll let you go and slip out the tool, this thing on your neck will mend. And the world will hear you out again, Ash..." He didn't move a single inch, waiting in fear what she will do. Just now he realized that he didn't really thought this through. Just now he wished he could undo things. "...I could also kill you. But I'm not one of those that enjoys disposing of such useful tool from her hand, you know? Oh no..." She smirked and leaned even closer, almost pressing her whole body onto him. While normally he would probably enjoy that beyond measuring, this time around, as he felt her breath over his ear, he wanted to scream as loud as possible. He couldn't however. "But are you really all that useful?" She began to stroke the arrow in his throat back and forth, back and forth. The innuendo was obvious. The pain, immense. "I know you never would be able to strike her down. But your luck proved to be a feat once again. Doing what it takes, huh?" She bit him on the ear, still stroking the arrow. "What would be punishing to you Ash? Considering what you wanted to do with her?" She began to swirl the arrow in his wound. Despite the pain however, he knew that he had to remain as calm as possible. That was the only way out. Fighting her? Not an option. "There are numerous things I could do to you. I could defy your very nature. Make you less of a being. Less of a creature. Hang you, or part of you, as an everlasting trophy..." She sighted out loud and simply scratched his chin, as her finger went a bit lower. "For now, let's settle with this, alright?" Her hands began to glow and with them, so did the arrow in his throat. The injury around the pointy head mended, so the object was driven there permanently. "Serve me well. And you will tweet one day. For now, get away from my sight. We'll..." She grinned viciously. "...'talk' later."

And just like that, she let go of him. He knew it was better for him to move out of her way. She could take more than his voice after all. And she could hurt him in many possible ways. Ways that won't mend so easily. No, ways that won't mend at all. As soon as he disappeared, she crouched next to her, slowly taking off her binds. She did it with such care, that the pale girl almost felt for her act. Almost. She had to admit however, that there was something within both the huntress and the smell of soil that surrounded them. That, and everything smelled off rain. A pleasing change. A change for the better.

"Poor little Marceline..." She caressed her over her forehead. "I told you I never wanted your harm." She said calmly. The vampire knew better than to trust her obviously, still, for now she decided to play along. No point in attacking her in the middle of her turf. "You are safe around me. When was the last time you felt safe around your pink bi..." She bit herself on the tongue. "...binding."

"You know nothing about..."

"Oh but I do..." Her finger circled around her pale cheek. "...I do know much about you. I was watching you for a while you see. Your every struggle. Your every day out there alone..." She closed her lips. "...you don't have to be alone Marceline..." She caught her hand. It gave her goosebumps for some reason. Either it was because of what Ash tried to do or because there simply was something in that weird, woodland creature. "...never again. I won't request anything from you Marceline. I'm here for you." She smiled in the most pleasant way possible. The fiend smiled back, but deep inside, she knew it was a perfectly calibrated act. In her eyes, she saw everything what needed to be seen. She was her prey. Or better yet, she was a bait for her prey. Nothing else. "...and unlike some, I'll be here forever. I won't force you Marceline..." She licked her own lips. "Unlike some. But I hope you will soon feel the same about me, as I feel about you." Her grip tightened. "I can be fragile for you. I can be gentle for you, and only for you..."

That she was, there was no doubt, caressing her slowly, at times smudging her lips over her pale, delicate skin. What was the purpose of all that. Why was she like that? The vampire hardly knew. She would grow tired of that pretty fast, if it wasn't for the stench of the plants that surrounded her, and the charms that the huntress surrounded herself with. Both gave some effect, yet, she needed more to take the full control. But that, she also knew. It was time to get out the heaviest of weapons. More direct words.

"No one ever cared about you like me, Marceline..." She tried to kiss her, but seeing as the girl repels it, she decided to play it differently. "Whoever loved you like me Marceline? No one. No one loved you like me... No one loved you so dearly like me Marceline..." She was a hunter. She know how to catch someone so tight, that the prey won't be able to escape. "You want to find the one that killed off your friend. Your special friend." Once again her fingers tangled around. "Will you tell me why he was special, love?" She leaned her ear towards the vampire's lips. "Right here, quietly, for my ears only, Marceline?"


End file.
